StarStruck! Cody Simpson and Greyson Chance Story
by balloonkiller
Summary: Brianna and Kamille are in LA for the summer. What happens when they start to hang out with Greyson Chance and Cody Simpson? Drama. But, love is always in the last place you look, right? Cowritten with StrawberryAngel143
1. Chapter 1

**HI people! This is a fanfic (obviously) about Cody Simpson and Greyson Chance. And it is co-written by strawberryangel143.**

**-balloonkiller**

Characters:

Brianna: A crazy American girl who is obsessed with Cody Simpson act like your eight sometimes. Brown hair, brown eyes, kinda funny.

Kamille: Brianna's twelve year old cousin who happens to be her best friend. Very mature for her age, doesn't really like Cody or Greyson, kinda mean, but a VERY good friend

Cody Simpson: Look him up.

Greyson Chance:Look him up too

**That was tough, huh?**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey guys! StrawberryAngel and Balloonkiller here. StrawberryAngel's doing the actual typing because balloonkiller is very lazy. Anyway, we're attempting to write a Cody Simpson story that will probably suck but whatever. Please review!**

Story starts with Brianna and Kamille being on a plane on their way to Los Angeles for summer vacation. They have been flying for hours. Oh, and there are some issues with the first chapter.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," shouted Brianna, bouncing up and down in her seat as Kamille tried to paint her nails for the billionth time. "I'm so freaking excited!"

"Brianna," said Kamille calmly. "If you don't stop acting like a ten year old, I'm taking these tickets and shoving them somewhere that tickets should not go."

"Tickets?" Brianna asked, her eyes wide. "Tickets to what?"

Kamille waved two black and white tickets in front of Brianna's face, watching as her head turned to follow the tickets with her eyes. She smirked.

"I guess you'll have to be quiet to find out," she said as she blew on the black nail polish.

Brianna pretended to lock her mouth with a key, but continued bouncing. The quiet lasted about thirty seconds before she started talking again.

"What are the tickets for?" She asked. "Please tell me."

"Nope," said Kamille, as the other passengers groaned. Brianna had been talking the entire flight, and the thirty seconds of quiet had been extremely peaceful.

"Tell me," she begged, pulling on Kamille's wrist.

"Shut up," yawned Kamille, putting in headphones. Brianna could hear the pulsing sounds of Big Time Rush through the speakers on Kamille's headphones.

Brianna sighed gustily and slumped down in her seat. She was so excited to be going to Los Angeles for a parent-free vacation with her cousin, who happened to be her best friend. But did the flight have to be so long?

She unraveled a pair of headphones and stuck them in her ears. She smiled as Cody Simpson's All Day came on, and she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

"Wake up before I kick you in a place that you don't want to be kicked," commanded a voice as a headphone was yanked out of her ear.

Brianna's brown eyes snapped open.

"Not there," she said, in fear.

"Yes there," whispered Kamille.

"I'm awake," she said at once.

"Good," said Kamille, stretching lightly. Her blue tank top rose along her stomach, and Brianna reached out and fixed it absently.

"Why'd you wake me up anyway?" She asked, smoothing the pink skirt that she'd matched with a black tank top and a pair of ballet slippers. When Kamille had found that she planned to wear a pink skirt and ballet slippers at the same time, she had intervened and told Brianna that if she didn't wear at least some black she would have to sit with someone else on the plane.

Brianna hated strangers.

"Because we're in Los Angeles," said Kamille unexcitedly.

"OH MY GOD!" Screamed Brianna, as she resumed bouncing. "Seriously? Let's go find Cody Simpson!" She grabbed her Hello-Kitty backpack and ran off the plane, leaving Kamille to pick up her black and green skull-covered tote bag, as she shook her head in disappointment.

Kamille gathered her things, swinging her hair over her shoulder as she followed Brianna off the plane. She was met instantly with Brianna, who was holding their luggage already. Even with her arms full of bags, she was _still _bouncing like an idiot.

"Come on!" Screamed Brianna, grabbing her cousin's hand and running out of the airport. Kamille sighed again, and allowed herself to be dragged.

The girls go to the hotel, and checked in. Brianna was taking a shower while Kamille unpacked everything.

"So what are the tickets for?" Asked Brianna, coming out of the bathroom. She was tugging on a light blue crop top with a star on it over her denim shorts and light pink tank top.

"I'm still not going to tell you," said Kamille.

"Please?" Begged Brianna. "Do you want to see me cry?"

"Hmm…" said Kamille, actually thinking about it. "Sure. Lets see what you got."

"Kamille!"

"Brianna!"

"Kamille!"

"Brianna! …Stop acting six."

"JUST TELL ME!"

"Get your shoes on and you'll find out," demanded Kamille.

"Really?" Asked Brianna. "Yay!" She clapped. But I need to do my hair first."

"Ugh," Kamille stomped her foot. "You're such a girl."

"Yeah I am," said Brianna proudly over the noise of the blow drier.

Kamille waited and waited while Brianna dried her hair and side braided it. Then she waited a little bit more while Brianna fussed with makeup. Then she waited even longer while Brianna struggled with her blue high tops.

"Okay, done," she said, looking at Kamille. She had changed into a green graphic t shirt with 'I REALLY HATE YOU' written on it and a pair of skinny jeans. The girls looked at each other. It was strange how different they were, but yet they were the same.

"Okay, come on," said Kamille and Brianna skipped behind her. They got a cab outside and soon they were at a huge concert hall.

"Ready to find out what the tickets are for?" Kamille asked, as they stepped ahead of everyone in line.

"Don't we have to wait?" Asked Brianna, her big brown eyes widening in confusion.

"Nope. Not when we have backstage passes to a Cody Simpson and Greyson Chance concert. Ready to meet them?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: We forgot to mention that Brianna is 13. Please review!**

"Ready to meet them?"

"Ready to…" Brianna looked like she might faint. Kamille grabbed her hand and led her through to the ticket booth guy who scanned the backstage passes and showed them through a door on the left.

Kamille and Brianna walked all the way down a long hallway, before there was a door with a handprinted sign that said backstage. Brianna stopped. Kamille tried to pull her further, but failed. Neither girl was very strong, but since Brianna was older, taller and heavier, she had the advantage.

"Come on," demanded Kamille.

"Wait," said Brianna. "Are you serious about this? Or is it another one of your jokes?"

"I'm dead serious," responded Kamille. "Do you want to meet them or not? You've talked about nothing but Cody Simpson for the last year. And now's your chance to meet them! Come on Brie."

Brianna looked nervous.

"Look," said Kamille, her softer side coming out. "You have told everybody that someday you'll meet Cody Simpson and get him to fall in love with you. Now I know that the second part probably won't happen, but don't you want to at least meet the guy?"

Brianna nodded, twisting her long side braid anxiously.

"So quit being stupid and come meet Cody Simpson!"

"Okay," said Brianna, taking a deep breath. "But do I look okay? Is a side braid too formal? What about my clothes? What should I say to Cody? Do I look nervous? Should I put on more lip-gloss?"

"You look great, yes, cute, start by saying hi, a little bit, and definitely not. You're wearing enough lip-gloss to last you through September."

"Wait, a side braid is too formal?"  
>"A little. I'll fix it."<p>

Kamille reached up and yanked on her cousin's braid until the elastic holding it fell out and her shiny light brown-almost gold hair settled into waves.

Brianna squealed in pain.

"Okay, you're good," grinned Kamille, pushing the door open.

Brianna, muttering about scalp pain, followed Kamille backstage.

"Aah," greeted a man once they got there. "You're the girls that have backstage passes? Cody and Greyson are just dyyyyyyyyiiiiiiinnnnggg to meet you."

The man flashed a toothy smile and Brianna tried not to crack up.

"Greeeaaaat," Kamille exaggerated her voice just like the man. "Where shallllll weeeee ggooooo?"

The man frowned, and led them to a door with a sign that said "Cody and Greyson".

"Right in theeeeeere girls," he said. Kamille and Brianna burst into laughter, and the door opened.

The room inside was empty.

"You can wait for them in here. They're doooooiiing a sound check," the man said, in his nasally voice.

"Greeeeeat," Kamille said, slamming the door in his voice.

"Goooooooooodbye," giggled Brianna.

Both girls fell onto the couch laughing until they were almost in tears. They didn't even notice when the door swung open.

Kamille had laughter tears streaming down her cheeks, and Brianna's cheeks were flushed.

"Wow," said a voice in the doorway. "It's not every day we find two pretty girls in our dressing room, Greyson."

Brianna stopped laughing at once. Without even looking up, she knew that voice. It was the voice that she had listened two on repeat for the last year. It was the smooth Australian accent that she swooned over time and time again.

It was Cody Simpson.

"That's not scripted at all," said Kamille, sarcastically. She sat up and fixed her shirt so that "I HATE YOU" was clear.

Brianna looked up shyly and saw Cody Simpson's smile fade. He wore a white v neck, a black jacket with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, a pair of dark skinny jeans and black Pastry's. His hair was falling perfectly into his aqua-grayish green eyes.

Greyson Chance, a few inches shorter than Cody was standing next to him. He wore a Mick Jagger shirt, jeans and black converse with his Bite The Bullet necklace. He smiled happily at Brianna, and she felt her face return the grin. His same smile that she had admired through magazines and in videos was at least ten times more amazing in person.

Cody ignored Kamille's comment professionally and made his way over to the girls. He sat on the arm of the couch closest to Brianna.

"What're your names?" He asked.

"My name is none of your business," said Kamille, picking at her black painted nails. Greyson looked over curiously at Kamille.

"Aren't you a fan?" He asked, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"Nope," Kamille said, conversationally. "I hate you both."

Greyson raised his eyebrows at Cody.

"Then why are you here?" Cody asked.

"Because my cousin is obsessed with you guys," answered Kamille. "Say something, Brie," she said nudging her best friend with her foot.

"Hi," squeaked Brianna.

"So your name's Brie," said Cody. "Is that short for something?"

Brianna was too StarStruck to speak.

"Um…" She said, gazing at Cody sitting only about a foot from her, slightly raised as he was on the arm of the couch.

"Your name is Brianna," said Kamille slowly.

"Right," Brianna said, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"I like it," smiled Cody. "And you're a fan?"

Brianna just stared at him.

"She does talk, doesn't she?" Cody asked, raising his eyebrows at Kamille.

"Of course she does," said Kamille impatiently. "She usually doesn't stop talking. And half the stuff that comes out of her mouth is about you or Greyson Chance. It's extremely annoying."

"Are you a little shy, Angel?" Cody asked Brianna, brushing her shoulder with his hand playfully. "Because you don't need to be."

"She's not shy at all, believe me," said Kamille.

"Then why isn't she talking?" Cody asked impatiently, just as an announcement came over the loud speakers.

"Cody foooooor a sound check," said the nasally voice. Brianna and Kamille looked at each other and started to laugh.

Cody shook his head in confusion and then went for his sound check, closing the door behind him.

"What's so funny?" Asked Greyson, smiling. "Do I get to know the joke?"

"No," snapped Kamille, just as Brianna giggled "Sure."

"I'm sorry for her," said Brianna, smiling. "She's kinda…Well, she's just plain mean sometimes."

"Well okay," said Greyson. "Hey! You can talk!"

"Yeah," Brianna laughed. "I sure can."

He laughed.

"Then why so quiet around Cody?"

"I dunno," blushed Brianna. She couldn't explain why she was so shy around him. She liked Greyson almost as much, and she liked his music even better. He was cuter than Cody, because Brianna argued with any one that would listen that Greyson was cute and Cody was hot. She was fine around Greyson. Just a little StarStruck.

Kamille, Greyson, and Brianna hung out a while longer, before the concert started and Kamille and Brianna walked to their front row seats. Brianna watched them perform while Kamille put in headphones and listened to Big Time Rush. What a surprise.

"I'd like to bring a couple girls on stage," said Cody halfway through his performance. A bodyguard led Brianna and Kamille up the steps and onto the stage.

Cody reached out to hold one of each girl's hands. Kamille slapped him a high five, and Cody rolled his eyes. Instead, he held both of Brianna's hands.

Cody started to sing Not Just You to Brianna, staring into her brown eyes flecked with gold with his own.

It would have been the most romantic moment in her life if Kamille wasn't whispering the entire time.

"Oh my god. Look at his hair. It's like the sun threw up on his head."

_Before you go away, you need to realize._

_ Baby it's not just you. You know it hurts me too._

"Wanna what hurts me? This song!" Kamille whispered. "He thinks he's so cool with his Australian accent. Do you think he says things like, "Bloody hell! That kangaroo just bit my mum!"?"

_I'm sorry I wasn't there to catch the fall. _

_ I didn't hear you when you called, all of those nights._

"Shut up!" Moaned Kamille, her voice raising a little.

_Please don't forget the good times with me._

_ I can make back the heart aching grief._

_ When it gets dark, and it's hard to see_

_ I'll turn on the light._

"No! If you turn on the light we can see your face!"

Cody, looking offended, finished his song and dropped Brianna's hands.

"Kami, I think he heard you," whispered Brianna as they walked off stage.

"So?" She asked, amused.

"So he probably thinks we're nutcases!"  
>"That's not my fault, Ms. I'm quiet when a boy I like talks to me."<p>

"At least he didn't think I was mean!"

"Like I care what he thinks."

"Ugh!" Brianna groaned. "You're impossible."

She pushed through the people until she was at the exit. She started walking down the long hallway.

"Wait!" A voice called. "Brie!"

"I just wanna be by myself, Kami," yelled Brianna, speeding up.

"Okay, I know my voice hasn't really changed yet, but that's kind of offensive."

Brianna whirled around.

"Greyson?"

"Yeah," he said, sticking his hands in his pockets and walking back and forth. "Are you and Kamille, like from around here?"

"No, but we'll be here all summer," beamed Brianna.

"Cool!" He sounded excited. "Can I have your number? Maybe we can hang out."

Kamille came out, just as Brianna and Greyson were exchanging numbers.

"I'll text you tomorrow," said Greyson. Brianna was startled when he hugged her goodbye. Kamille allowed him to hug her also and then Greyson rushed away.

"Kamille?" Brianna asked.

"Yes?"

"That was Greyson Chance."

"No freaking' duh."


	4. Chapter 4

s**Hey people im back and writing and blah blah blah btw IF YOU READ AND DONT REVIEW I WILL BAN YOU FOREVER ****FOVEVER ****FOREVER ****FOREVER.**

"Oh my gosh! Clothes!", said Brianna while in the mall, "Do you like this skirt, or this skirt? My favorite color is pink but does it look good-

"Shut up!", said Kamille, kicking her in the shins.

"Ow!", said Brianna, rubbing her leg, "Why did you do that?"

"Because", said Kamille, "In case you haven't noticed, my dear, you are very annoying."

"You're mean.", grumbled Brianna.

They grabbed a bunch of clothes and they walked into the dressing room. Brianna squealed a bunch of times while trying on clothes. Kamille banged her head on the dressing room wall. She stopped when she heard Brianna's phone beeping. She looked at the text message.

**To Brianna**

**From Greyson**

**Hey! Wanna hang with me?**

**To Greyson**

**From Brianna **

**No! I hate you!**

**To Brianna**

**From Greyson**

**? I though we had fun yesterday?**

Kamille started laughing hysterically. Brianna immediately knew something was wrong, and ran over.

"OK, what happened?", she asked nervously.

Kamille just kept laughing, and Brianna noticed her phone in Kamille's hand.

"Gimme that!", Brianna ordered. Kamille handed over the phone, and Brianna saw the trail of text messages.

**To Greyson**

**From Brianna**

**OMG so sorry that was Kamille and we would love to come over see you soon!**

The girls got a bright orange cab to bring them from the mall to Greyson's house. The cab had a puppet bobble head on the wheel, and Brianna liked watching it bounce, up and down. It was a red and yellow and orange puppet, but it was faded. When they finally came to a stop, a HUGE house was placed in a small yard surrounding it. Brianna walked up the big steps, and rang the doorbell. They heard a high pitched scream, and Greyson was at the door.

"Hi!", He said, out of breath, "Good. You guys are here."

"Really?", Kamille asked sarcasticly.

Brianna asked, ignoring Kamille's comment, "Hi! Why do you need us?"

"No reason, silly head.", He answered.

Both girls laughed, but Greyson didn't seem to notice. He led them inside to a light green family room. Then Brianna noticed something, and gasped.

"Oh my gosh. You brought them?", said the hard Australian accent of, none other than, Cody Simpson.


	5. Chapter 5

** Okay! Here's the next chapter. And if you people don't start to review, we're calling the fanfiction police! WHHHHEEEE-WHOOOOO! Do you hear their sirens? Sorry. I (StrawberryAngel) Just drank a LOT of chocolate milk and feel…strange.**

"Oh my gosh, you brought _them_?" Said the hard Australian accent of none other than Cody Simpson.

Brianna stopped in her tracks. Why was Cody there? Didn't Greyson know that she froze up when he was around? Wait, had Cody said what she'd think he'd said? How rude of him!

"Like seeing your face brightens up our day," Brianna retorted immediately, at just the same time Kamille said the exact same words.

Kamille laughed and fist pounded Brianna, who smiled feebly.

Cody looked shocked at first. But then he seemed to smile a little bit.

"You can speak," he said finally.

"No duh," said Kamille. "You're smart, huh pretty boy?"

Cody glanced at her.

"Nice shirt," he said weakly.

Kamille smiled and straightened her "go die in a ditch" graphic t shirt. Brianna started to laugh.

"I still have no idea where she buys these things," she giggled.

"Duh," said Kamille. "Buy a mean shirt dot com."

Greyson gasped.

"Are you a member of their website?" He smiled excitedly.

Kamille blinked.

"I just made that up," she stated.

"Oh," said Greyson, turning bright red. "I knew that."

"Sure you did, Greyson, sure you did," said Brianna, patting his back sympathetically.

They both started cracking up.

"Wanna do something?" Cody asked, jumping into the conversation.

"Like what?" Brianna asked, just as Greyson said "Sure" and Kamille said "You're extremely annoying."

Cody ignored Kamille, as usual.

"We can go jump on the trampoline," offered Greyson.

"I love trampolines!" Kamille screamed.

They all stared.

"What?" She asked. "That's right, I'm cool."

"Um, that's not a good idea," said Brianna.

"Why not?" Greyson wondered.

"I'm wearing a skirt," Brianna said, looking down at her white skirt paired with her blue butterfly-d tank top.

"That's okay," said Cody.

"Excuse me?"

"I meant you could just borrow some of Greyson's pants," blushed Cody.

"Yeah," said Greyson. "The room upstairs and to the left is mine."

"C'mon, Kamille," said Brianna, taking her cousin's hand. They both ran up the steps and into the room Greyson had mentioned.

The room had a wooden floor and the cream colored walls were decorated with many posters of old Rock n' Roll bands.

"Kamille, this is Greyson Chance's room!" Squeaked Brianna.

"Yes, I'd imagine so," said Kamille. "I wonder what kind of underwear he wears?"

"You're a freak," stated Brianna.

"That's right," agreed Kamille.

"Help me find pants," said Brianna.

Kamille dug through a chest of drawers in the center of the room, scattering clothes all over the place.

"Here," she said, throwing a pair of grey sweatpants at Brianna. "They match your shirt."

"I've taught you so well," beamed Brianna.

She took of her skirt and slipped into Greyson's sweatpants. They hung around her hips and she rolled up the ankles.

"Ready to go?" Brianna asked. Kamille was still looking through Greyson's drawers.

"Boxers," she finally said, straightening up.

"Eww," laughed Brianna. "That's just wrong."

"What?"

"Looking at Greyson Chance's underpants."

"Yeah, well," said Kamille. "That's just how I roll."

"Freak," muttered Brianna, as they entered the room Cody and Greyson were in.

"Ready to jump?" Greyson asked, taking one of both Brianna and Kamille's hands, and leading them through the house and down the basement steps. He stuck his tongue out at Cody as if to say, "Haha. I'm holding two girls hands and you're holding none."

Cody looked ashamed.

"This is my trampoline!" Said Greyson, excitedly.

It was huge. At least thirty feet long. It took up a lot of the basement.

"Cool," said Brianna and Kamille running over to it.

Greyson's pants started to fall down on Kamille, and she pulled them up a little bit.

"My pants look funny on you," giggled Greyson, hopping on the trampoline.

"Shut up," laughed Brianna, playfully swatting his arm as he clambered on the trampoline.

"Did you just _hit _me?" Greyson asked, pretending to be shocked as he bounced over to Brianna.

"Sure did," she giggled.

"That's not allowed," said Greyson. "That angers a certain friend of mine."

"A friend?" Asked Brianna, her forehead crinkling in confusion. Cody got up onto the trampoline, despite Kamille's attempts to push him back onto the ground.

"Yes a friend," said Greyson seriously. "My friend the TICKLE MONSTER!"

He ran at Brianna and tackled her onto the trampoline, before kneeling over her and tickling her sides.

"Greyson!" Brianna shrieked. "Get offa me!"

He continued tickling her.

"I will call the police," Brianna shouted through her laughter.

"I'm frightened," chortled Greyson, pushing his bangs out of his eyes. He helped Brianna off her back and onto her feet.

"You should be," said Brianna. She bounced on the trampoline and Cody looked at her strangely.

"Can I help you?" Brianna asked, eyebrows raised.

"No," said Cody, looking away. He continued to bounce on the trampoline, a look of utter confusion playing on his perfect features.

Brianna glanced at Kamille who rolled her eyes, then at Greyson who was trying to do a flip.

"And JUMP!" Greyson shrieked, trying to flip in midair. He fell on his back and then was still.

"Uh, Greyson?" Brianna asked. He was unmoving.

"Is he dead?" Kamille asked hopefully.

They both kneeled next to him, shaking him gently.

"Greyson, are you alright?" Brianna asked, starting to become worried. She shook him harder.

Suddenly, Greyson's brown eyes opened widely. He looked at Brianna.

"TICKLE MONSTER PART TWO!"

He attacked her and she fell backwards.

"Greyson!" She screamed. "You scared the crap out of me! Don't ever do that again."

Kamille fell back laughing hysterically.

Greyson continued tickling Brianna, who squirmed from side to side yelling at him.

Cody looked over at the girls and Greyson and felt a little left out. But he felt something more, too. Jealousy. He made his way over to them.

"Guys, I think Greyson's sick," said Cody, looking at both girls.

"I'm not si-" Greyson started to say. Cody quickly kicked him in the shin and he leaned over.

"Oof," Greyson said, hunching over.

"Uh-oh," said Brianna. "Should we do something?"

"Yeah," said Cody. "Go get a bag in case he throws up. Upstairs and in the closet next to the bathroom.

"Kay," said Brianna, dragging Kamille's hand all the way up the steps. They ran to get a barf bag, and then made their way back downstairs.

"Wait, be quiet a sec," said Kamille.

"Huh?" Brianna asked.

"Shh…" Kamille tiptoed down a few more steps and they both stared at the boys through a crack in the stair.

"Why'd you kick me?" Greyson was asking.

"I needed to ask you something," Cody said quickly. "D-Do you like either of those girls?"


	6. Chapter 6

**HI people! This is a fanfic (obiously) about Cody Simpson and that sort of stuff. And it is co-written by strawberryangel143.**

**-balloonkiller**

**btw i was to lazy to write a authors note so took my old one**

"D-Do you like either of those girls?"

"Ummm.. Maybe.", gREYSON ANSWERED.

"Which one do you 'maybe' like?"

"Why do you ask?"

"B-Because... I think I like Brianna."

"Oh. Figures."

"We're back.", said the gleaming Brianna.

"Did you hear any of that?", asked Cody.

Brianna answered "No.", while Kamille said, "All of it."

"Which one?", Greyson asked anxiously.

"Umm.. Kamille's.", Brianna answered shyly.

"Oh.", said Cody, turning bright red, and examined his shoes.

Kamille started laughing, the same laugh as when she was texting Greyson.

Brianna turned the same shade of red as Cody, and Greyson also bursted out laughing.

"This is prettttty awkward.", said Brianna, avoiding Cody's eyes.

"I know, right?", Cody answered. Brianna and Cody started laughing with the other two.

"So what now?", Brianna asked, looking up at Cody.

"Maybe we can hang out sometime."

"Who would wanna hang out with her?", Kamille laughed.

"Obviously you!", Brianna stated.

"Yeah, I'm used to you.", Kamille snapped back, "And how much you talk, and how annoying you are, but Cody seems to be annoying too, so you're perfect for each other!"

"Offencive!", muttered Cody.

He whispered to Brianna,"When we hang out, does she have to come?"

"No.", Brianna returned softly.

"So...", Greyson started.

"Wanna go to the movies now?", Cody butted in.

"Sure!", Brianna answered.

They left, walking next to each other. Kamille looked at Greyson.

"Wanna spy on them?", Kamille whispered.

"Yes!"


	7. Chapter 7

** Hey! It's StrawberryAngel…Okay people. Thanks for reading, but could you review every once and awhile too? I mean, really. I write Victorious stories and they review waaaaay more than you quote "readers" do. So, we're probably going to stop writing this, since nobody reviews and obviously we are wasting our time. But, we'll continue if we can get some feedback?**

Cody led Brianna out of Greyson 's house. She looked in every single mirror they passed to make sure she looked okay. Was she really going somewhere with Cody Simpson?

"So there's a theater about ten minutes from here," Cody said. "Do you mind walking?"

"Of course not," said Brianna, closing the door to Greyson's house softly behind her.

"Good," said Cody. "We can get to know each other a little better. I usually don't ask a girl to hang out until I know more about her, but I wanted to get you before Greyson had a chance to-"

Cody stopped himself quickly. He cleared his throat.

"Before Greyson had a chance to what?" Brianna asked, her eyes wide and innocent.

"Before Greyson had a chance to…make sushi," said Cody. "Yeah. His sushi is amazing and whenever somebody eats it, they decide that they want to hang out with Greyson…and his sushi."

"Greyson and his sushi?" Brianna repeated.

"Yeah," said Cody nervously, glancing at the brunette out of the corner of his eye. "It's…really… good… sushi..."

"I thought Greyson couldn't cook. That's what he said in an interview."

"So what movie are we seeing?" Cody changed the topic, while Brianna laughed about Greyson and his magic sushi.

"Anything," said Brianna, excitedly. "Except for scary."

"You don't like scary?" He asked.

Brianna shook her head. For a split second, she felt like she was being followed. Who would follow her and Cody? Paparazzi? Kamille? She forced the thought out of her mind.

"Well, if we ever see a scary movie together I'll protect you."

"Good," said Brianna, wondering if that was in invitation for a second date. "It's Kamille that likes scary movies."

"What's the deal with her, anyway?" Cody asked.

"What do you mean?"

"In case you haven't noticed, she kinda hates my guts," said Cody, brushing his golden hair out of his eyes.

"She hates everyone," Brianna laughed. "It's nothing personal. Don't let it get to you."

"Okay," said Cody. They were at the movie theater. Cody held the door open for Brianna, and he bought them tickets and popcorn.

They walked into one of the theaters, and sat down in two chairs side by side. Brianna sat down next to Cody and brushed her side bangs away from her face. She thought she saw Kamille and Greyson standing by the door to the theater. When she looked back again, she saw nothing.

"You okay?" Cody asked, glancing at her concernedly.

"Yeah, fine," Brianna said, shaking her head a little. Was she going crazy? Kamille wouldn't follow her on her first date with Cody. Would she?

The lights dimmed and the movie started. Brianna tried to enjoy her date, but she kept feeling like she was being watched.

Halfway through the film, Cody put his arm around the top of the chair Brianna was in, and she scooted in a little. Cody wrapped his arm around her, and then grinned down at Brianna.

Cody leaned in towards Brianna and she leaned towards him. Their lips were inches away from each other, and that space was decreasing rapidly.

"Oooh, this is the good part!" whispered a voice from in between Cody and Brianna. Cody leapt back, and Brianna squealed.

"Shh!" Hissed a few movie goers.

Brianna looked over to see the faces of Greyson and Kamille, in near hysterics the row exactly behind her. She looked to Cody who was gaping at them.

"What'd you do that for?" He demanded of Greyson.

"Sh-she made me," he laughed out loud, pointing at Kamille.

Suddenly, the movie usher was standing next to Brianna's row.

"I'm sorry, but I need you four to leave," he said, pointing at Kamille, Cody, Brianna and Greyson individually.

"Course you do," sighed Cody. He stood up and followed Brianna out of the theater. Still laughing, Kamille and Greyson followed them.

They all walked outside, and Brianna whirled around to face Kamille, her hair whipping her shoulders in the light wind.

"Why?" She asked Kamille. "Why would you do this to me?"

"Because I was bored," shrugged Kamille.

"I can't believe you!" Shouted Brianna, tears filling her eyes. She turned around and ran down the street.

"Uh-Oh," said Greyson, turning to face Kamille. "I feel sort of bad."

"Me too," admitted Kamille. "But she'll get over it."

"Brie, hold on!" Shouted Cody, taking off after Brianna. She kept running, but finally he caught up and grabbed her hand. She stopped.

"Wh-where are you going?" He asked, out of breath, squeezing her hand in between both of his.

A single tear had snaked it's way down Brianna's face.

"I don't know," she admitted softly.

"Relax," Cody said wiping away the tear with his thumb. "Everything's all right, darling. We can go on another date."

"I just can't believe she'd do this to me," said Brianna. "I thought she'd understand how much this means to me."

"How much what meant to you?"

"You," she whispered. "Meeting you and actually getting to know you. This is everything I've dreamed about for months, and she knows it."

"I'm sorry, said Cody, wrapping Brianna in his arms. "I really am. But everything's okay. We can go out again, I promise. Without Greyson and Kamille."

"Really?" Brianna asked, smiling a bit.

"How about tomorrow night?" Cody asked, holding her a little bit away from himself to smile down at her. "We can go to the beach."

"At night?" Giggled Brianna.

"Why not?"

"Okay," she said. "That sounds amazing."

Back down the street, Greyson was pacing the front of the theater nervously.

"I think we should make it up to them," he said to Kamille.

"Fine," she groaned. "How?"


	8. Chapter 8

** Hey…It's StrawberryAngel. Balloonkiller was supposed to write this chapter, but she's lazy…LOL. That's okay though…She's still awesome. Whatever…Read. And review. We've got a review from abbyrose38, and CJ. So this chapter is dedicated to them. Want a chapter dedicated to you? REVIEW! **

"I think we should make it up to them," Greyson said to Kamille.

"Fine," she groaned. "How?"

"I think maybe we should set them up another date."

"Knowing Brianna, she already has another date set up," Kamille rolled her eyes.

"Then how?"

"I dunno," shrugged Kamille. "Sign her an autograph or something."

"Kami, help me!" Brianna practically shouted. She was standing in the hotel room, her hair freshly wash, dried, and curled, deciding what to wear.

"With what?" Kamille asked. She was playing Angry Birds on her ipad.

"What should I wear?"

"Hmm…" said Kamille in mock thought, her eyes never leaving the ipad. "I'm thinking…clothes?"

"No duh!" Shouted Brianna, throwing a pair of silk shorts at Kamille. "Which ones?"

"Ugh," groaned Kamille, getting up. She walked over to the closet. "How about this…and this…and this?"

She grabbed a light blue tank mini-dress, a pair of flats and a seashell necklace.

"Okay," said Brianna, biting her thumbnail gently. "Are you sure? What if he doesn't like it?"

"Put it on," demanded Kamille. Brianna complied.

Kamille's eyes drifted to the end of the dress. The length was kind of short, halfway down Brianna's thigh.

"He'll like it," she said.

"How do you know?"

"Because he's a boy," she said, rolling her eyes. Brianna looked down.

"Is it too short? Do I look like a sl-"

"SHUT UP!" Groaned Kamille. "You look fine. Now leave, before your late for that Australian llama."

"He's not a llama," giggled Brianna. "What would make you say that?"

"He sorta looks like one," Kamille said.

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Whatever…LEAVE!"

"What are you gonna do?" Brianna asked.

"Watch Big Time Rush," said Kamille. She was wearing her pajama shorts and tank top even though it was only seven o' clock.

Brianna sighed, and left the hotel, grabbing her purse. She walked out of the hotel, rode the elevator to the first floor and then stepped out into the Los Angeles air.

Soon, a limo pulled up and Cody got out. He wore a black t shirt, white pants and a denim jacket. A few bracelets and a watch adorned his wrists.

"What's that?" Brianna asked, by way of a greeting.

"Hello to you too," Cody joked, walking up to her.

"What's that?" Repeated Brianna.

"That's a limo," said Cody, looking to see where she was pointing. "It's a type of car, usually reserved for-"

"I know what it is," said Brianna. "But why did you bring it? It's going to attract attention."

"I'd imagine so, yes," said Cody. "The beach is not to0 far, though. Don't worry. Why don't you want attention?"

"I just don't," said Brianna, as Cody gently nudged her to the limo.

She got in and he followed. Soon enough, they were at a beautiful beach, the sunset making it even more so.

"Wow," breathed Brianna. "It's so pretty." She stepped out of the limo and Cody jumped out after her. The limo driver took off, and Cody grabbed Brie's hand.

"If you think this one's pretty, you should see the one's in Australia," said Cody. "They're the most beautiful beaches in the world. You'd love it."

Brianna grinned up at him.

"Australia seems amazing," she said.

"Yeah?" He asked her. They walked to the water's edge, an Brianna took off her shoes, abandoning them at the water's edge. Cody did the same.

"What do you like about it?" Cody asked her.

"Well, I've never been, but I love the accents, the weather seems good, and the guys," Brianna laughed.

"Well the first two are great," admitted Cody. "But I wouldn't really know about the last one."

Brianna laughed, and he joined her. They walked along the seemingly endless beach, their hands linked and their feet bare.

"I love everything about Australia," said Cody. "I miss the Gold Coast. And my friends. And, well…everything."

"You're a little homesick, huh?" Brianna asked him, softly. He met her innocent brown eyes with his aqua ones.

"I am," he said, as he stopped walking. He sat down on the sand where the waves stopped breaking and pulled Brianna down next to him. She folded her arms around her knees, and Cody put his arm around her shoulders as they watched the remaining sun set.

"You don't know how lonely it is," Cody said quietly.

Brianna rested her head on his shoulder.

"But you've got Alli and Tom, and your parents." And about a million devoted fans, she thought to herself.

"I know," said Cody. "I'm very lucky…But I still feel like I'm missing something. Or someone."

The last two words were so soft, almost a whisper. Brianna had no idea what to say next. She settled on "I'm sorry."

The sun had set, bathing the endless expanse of sand in soft pink light. It seemed they had walked miles from civilization. The water was a beautiful color, greenish blue that precisely matched Cody's eye color.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Cody asked suddenly.

"Why?"

"Because I want to know if this is wrong of me."

Suddenly, Brianna felt her chin being gently tipped up by Cody's hand, and her lips pressed softly against his. He gently kissed her for about eight seconds, before pulling away.

Cody gazed at the light haired girl, his eyes wide. He was clearly wondering if that was okay or not.

Brianna responded b smiling, and then flopping back down in the sand, where she laid on her back and smiled up at the faint orange clouds, lining the horizon.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Pressed Cody, lying back in the sand with her. He propped himself up on his elbow.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend," said Brianna, leaning on her elbow also.

"That's…extremely lucky," said Cody.

"It is?" Brianna's lightly freckled nose crinkled in confusion.

"It is," said Cody. "So do you hink maybe we could-" He stopped suddenly. "Wait, do you like Greyson?"

"H-huh?" Brianna asked, taken aback.

"Do you?"

"Well, yeah," admitted Brianna. "He's a lot of fun, and he's super sweet."

"But do you like him romantically?"

"I dunno," blushed Brianna.

"Do you like me romantically?"

"We just kissed, didn't we?"

"Well yeah, but…"

"I don't let random guys kiss me, Cody."

"So yeah?"

"Yeah."

Brianna lay back down on the sand. Soon, Cody pulled her close and they cuddled and laughed, and watched the stars appear, Cody pointing out some of the constellations that he knew.

"This is the best feeling in the world," Brianna said peacefully, her head resting on Cody's chest. A light breeze gently blew a strand of Brianna's silky hair into Cody's face.

He chuckled and tucked the piece of hair behind Brianna's ear.

"It sure is," Cody agreed. "It reminds me of why I love the beach so much. It's so peaceful."

His soft accent was like a lullaby to Brianna, and her eyelids closed gently.

"Brie."

"Brianna…"

"Angel, wake up."

"Hmm?" Brianna asked. She felt herself being shaken awake gently. She didn't open her eyes. It had been such a good dream! About her and Cody Simpson snuggling at the beach at sunset.

"Baby, we need to get you back before your cousin has me arrested."

Brianna's delicate brown eyes snapped open. Cody's face was the first thing she saw.

"We feel asleep," he said softly. Brianna looked around and saw the tide had gone way in and the beach lit by only the stars. It was magical.

"What time is it?" Brianna mumbled, stretching lightly.

"Almost one in the morning," Cody said.

Brianna looked up at him in shock.

"What woke you up?" She asked, standing up.

"My mum texted me," said Cody. "My curfew's midnight."

"Oh my god, is she mad?"

"Nah," said Cody. "You'll have to meet her sometime. And the rest of my family. You'd probably get along with Alli."

Cody quickly texted the limo driver and, before Brianna knew it, the walk was over. They got back into the limo and Cody gave the directions to her hotel.

"I'll walk you in," he said, once they got there.

"Thanks," said Brianna, getting out. He walked her up to the hotel and they rode the elevator up to her floor.

"Thanks for the best night of my life," Brianna laughed, once at her door.

"Anytime," said Cody. "But just to be clear, this is all right?"

He leaned back in and kissed her again. Sparks flew from Brianna's hands to her feet.

"Perfectly okay," she giggled.

"Good," he smiled. "So we're going out now?"

"Um…okay," said Brianna. Was this really happening?

"Great," said Cody. "I'll text you."

He kissed her cheek, squeezed her hand a final time and dropped it, leaving Brianna to walk into her hotel room.


	9. Chapter 9

Brianna walked into her hotel room, to find Kamille passed out on the couch, Big Time Rush blaring on the TV. She was surrounded by empty pudding containers.

"Oh my god," muttered Brianna, wondering just how high off pudding her cousin had gotten. She shut the TV and light off, leaving Kamille to sleep on the couch.

"TURN THE FREAKING TV ON, NOW!"

Brianna froze, and saw the person who yelled wasn't Kamille

"Thanks," Greyson said, sweetly, falling back asleep, as Kamille shifted in her sleep.

Brianna shook her head, went to her room, and went to bed.

Brianna woke up to the TV and toaster blaring together at the same time. (Balloonkiller says that the toaster blares because it wants to. StrawberryAngel is confused.)

"Wake up Angel, it's time for BREAKFAST!" Cody screamed from the kitchen.

"God, why is everybody here?" Yelled Brianna, who wasn't a morning person. She got out of bed and walked into the kitchen.

"Did you sleep well?" Kamille asked, throwing an apple at Brianna. It bounced off her head and landed next to Cody's shoe.

"I wanna try!" Greyson yelled, throwing a plastic bowl of cereal, milk and all at Brianna. It landed all over her and soaked her pajamas.

"Ugh, I hate everyone and everything," Brianna said.

"You don't hate me, do you?" Cody asked, worried.

"No," said Brianna.

"Why not?" Kamille asked butting into their conversation.

"Because he's got a sexy accent," said Brianna.

"And an immaculate sense of style," whispered Greyson. They all turned to stare at him. "Hey, lets all go to my house!"

"Okay," said Cody.

"Yeah," said Brianna. "I'm sure you and Kamille can find all kinds of interesting things to throw at me there!"

"That's right!" Added Kamille.

They all somehow made it to Greyson's house, because four children can easily walk around Hollywood without being mugged, raped, or kidnapped.

They all went to the basement and got onto Greyson's trampoline.

"Where are your parents, anyway?" Kamille asked Greyson.

"They went home to Oklahoma to visit their friends and stuff," shrugged Greyson.

"And they left you home?"

"Yeah," said Greyson. "I begged them."

"So Brianna," said Cody. "How is-"

"Oh my god, Greyson, guess what?" Blurted out Brianna.

"What?" Greyson asked, equally excited.

"I listened to Unfriend You like, a gazillion times yesterday."

"So did I!"

"Loser," muttered Kamille. "Who listens to their own music?"

"Did you listen to any of _my _music, Brie?" Cody butted in.

"Um... Yeah! I did!" Brianna lied.

"No you didn't," Kamille said. "You've been all "Greyson Greyson Greyson! Blah blah blah! I love Greyson! Greyson Chance is soooo cute!" Now I'm smooth as a dove!"

"Smooth as a dove, huh?" Greyson asked. Brianna glanced at Cody, who looked a little hurt and a little confused.

Cody bounced his way over to Brianna.

"CODY'S BOUNCING LIKE A KANGAROO!" Kamille laughed.

"Can we talk for a sec?" Cody asked, taking Brianna's hand.

"Uh, sure," said Brianna, smiling brightly at him.

"No teen mom stuff, ok?" Kamille asked, glancing at Cody. "She's too young to have a baby."

"Kamille," muttered Brianna, her face turning red. "Shh!"

"What? You want a baby with Cody?"

"NO!"

"Somewhere private?" Cody said, loudly.

He and Brianna walked up the steps to the first floor.

"So," said Cody. "You really like Greyson, huh?"

"He's okay," said Brianna. "Is that what you wanted to talk about?"

"No," said Cody. "Look, are we together or not?"

"I think so," said Brianna. "Why?"

"Well, you seem like you spend more time with Greyson than with me."

"Huh?"

"I just think if we're together, then maybe you shouldn't flirt so much with Greyson."

"I'm not flirting with Greyson!" Brianna snapped. "Don't be so clingy."

She walked back downstairs, leaving a stunned Cody to follow behind her.

"So when are you gonna be in a magazine with Cody?" Kamille yelled right into Brianna's ear.

"I don't want to be in a magazine," said Brianna.

"Hey guys," said Cody. "Kamille, Greyson, and of course, Brianna, do you all want to go to the Under 18 club with me tonight?"

"Ooooh, I love those!" Brianna and Greyson yelled at the same time.

Brianna looked at him and he looked at her.

"JINX!" They both yelled.

"I jinxed you first," said Brianna.

"Nuh uh," Greyson argued.

"Yeah huh."

"Do you want to meet my friend again, Brianna?" He asked, his adorable face deathly serious.

"Friend?" She asked, not remembering.

"TICKLE MONSTER PART THREE! REVENGE OF THE TICKLE MONSTER!"

"Creative title," said Kamille, sarcastically, as Greyson tackled Brianna to the ground and started tickling her.

"Greyson!" Brianna half screamed and half laughed at the same time. He was still on top of Brianna and tickling her. Cody looked as if he wished he was there instead, something Kamille noticed.

"Don't they make a cute couple?" She asked Cody, annoyingly. "At least they won't end up as TEEN PARENTS!"

"I'm not like that!" Cody snapped.

"Sure you aren't, llama boy, sure you aren't."

Brianna and Greyson were in their own world, Greyson poking at Brianna, as she laughed hysterically. He was still sort of wrapped around her, and she didn't look as if she minded.

Greyson batted his eyelashes and smiled sweetly at Brianna, leaning in a little bit, and Brianna couldn't resist sitting up a little too.

"OH MY GOD, THEY'RE GONNA KISS!" Brianna shouted.

"I'm out of here," said Cody. "I'll see you all tonight."

He left, looking very pissed off.


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: Okay…We have a whopping total of four reviews, one of which was written by me, StrawberryAngel. So if you're reading and not reviewing, could ya start to review, please? Because we want to know that this is worth the effort.**

"Aren't you just so super excited? Because I am super excited. I looove Under 18 Clubs. I can't wait! Oh my God I am so excited! This is going to be amazing."

"Why? Are you and Greyson gonna have a little make out session by the DJ? Or are you gonna go somewhere more private like the parking lot?" Kamille puckered her heart shaped lips and made kissing sounds.

"No," blushed Brianna. "Cody and I are…you know…"

"Tell that to the smoking hot almost kiss you and Greyson had in the basement," Kamille grinned.

"You are an obnoxious person," stated Brianna.

"And _you _are correct."

"So what are we going to wear?"

"Ugh," groaned Kamille. "You're such a freaking Barbie Girl."

"Gross…I hate Barbies..."

Kamille and Brianna were standing in their hotel room surrounded by mountains upon mountains of clothes, both half dressed and deciding what clothes to wear.

"Dude," moaned Brianna. "We need more room…" Both girls were cramped in their tiny hotel room.

"I'll take care of it," said Kamille, grabbing Brianna's cell. She went through the phone, choosing a contact. She pressed the phone to her ear.

"What are you doing?"

"Shh…It's ringing…"

"At least put it on speaker!"

Kamille obliged, and then a far too familiar voice answered.

"Hey Brianna," Greyson said. "Are you ready to party? We'll be there in half an hour."

"Hi Greyson," said Kamille, putting on a high pitch girly voice. "It's Brianna. Listen, Kamille and I are sooo cramped in this hotel. Can we come stay in your house? That would make me ever so happy!"

"Wha-" Greyson paused for a second. "YES! OF COURSE YOU CAN! THAT WOULD BE AMAZING!"

"Does my voice seriously sound like that?" Brianna wondered aloud.

"Yes," whispered Kamille.

"Great," said Kamille in her girly voice. "See you soon! Love you!"

Greyson gasped.

"Brie, did you just say you love me? Aw, that's so sweet. I love y-"

"Greyson," Brianna called into the phone. "That's Kamille. Did you think my voice really sounded like that?"

"Uh, no," said Greyson. "Of course not." He cleared his throat. "See you in half an hour. Bring your suitcases and stuff." He hung up quickly

Kamille and Greyson laughed hysterically for a few minutes.

Soon enough, the girls were all packed and a limo came to get their stuff. They finished getting dressed and walked outside to where Greyson and Cody were waiting.

Kamille wore a vivid, blood red tank dress that stopped right above her knees, with a pair of black high tops. Her long and straight, dark hair was tied into a high ponytail, and she wore a black pearl necklace.

Brianna wore a light pink tight mini dress, the same length as Kamille's and a pair of equally as pink heels. Her light hair was out, and the color of her naturally rosy cheeks matched the dress almost too perfectly. She wore dangling gold earrings, and gold rose shaped studs in her ears. (They're pierced twice in each ear.)

"Whoa," Greyson said under his breath at the sight of the girls, prettier than usual. "Kamille…Brianna…You two look fantastic. Like, gorgeous. I don't think I've ever seen two girls look so…so…wow."

"Don't drool," snapped Kamille.

Brianna laughed at Greyson, who as usual, looked amazing. He had a dark leather jacket and white t shirt, with dark skinny jeans, a rope bracelet and his Bite The Bullet necklace. His hair was a little messy, just the way Brianna liked it.

Cody was standing a few inches taller than Greyson, wearing a black shirt, white jacket, chunky watch and a pair of aqua pastries that matched his eyes.

Cody glanced at Brianna, a small smirk on his beautiful face. It wasn't his usual warm and friendly smile, but instead a little mischievous and a little devious. She hardly even noticed, being lost in Greyson's warm, chocolate brown eyes that almost matched hers.

"_Kamille _looks amazing. Yeah, _Kamille, _I have never seen a girl look so beautiful. Wow." His voice lacked the sincerity that Greyson's had.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kamille asked him, glaring at him.

"Just how beautiful you are," he smiled at her. "The prettiest girl on this street." He looked quickly at Brianna, who looked confused.

"Shut the fu-"

"Kamille," warned Brianna. "Language."

"Yes Kamille," said Greyson, walking over to Brianna and covering her ears with his hands. "No bad words in front of the c-h-i-l-d."

Brianna removed his hands and turned around.

"I'm not a child," she laughed. "I'm older than Kamille." They were still holding hands.

"Yes, but you're so much more innocent," said Greyson, wrapping his arms around the delicate girl in the pink dress's waist. "We don't want to ruin your beautiful mind."

He gently caressed her blushing cheek, and she laughed. She felt a small twinge of guilt. She and Greyson were flirting, weren't they? Maybe a little bit too much? But Cody hardly seemed to notice. He was texting on his phone and then laughing too loudly.

"Who are you texting?" Brianna asked, breaking away from Greyson's embrace and walking over to Cody. The city streetlights glared down at them menacingly.

"Pretty girls," he said.

"Which ones?" Asked Greyson, joining them by the limo.

Cody looked up from his phone.

"You wouldn't know," he said to Greyson.

Brianna gasped, and Kamille cackled with laughter.

"OH BURNNNNN!" Kamille yelled, her voice reverberating in the night air.

Greyson looked down, obviously hurt.

Brianna glared at Cody, before wrapping her arms around Greyson's shoulders and giving him a little kiss on the forehead.

"It's okay, Grey Grey," she mumbled. "I'm sure you know tons of pretty girls."

"That's right," said Greyson, smiling at her, his eyes alight with happiness despite Cody's mean remark. "I know you."

"Aw Greyson," blushed Brianna, hugging him tighter. "How adorable are you?"

"You tell me, beautiful."

Just as Brianna opened her mouth to speak, she caught Cody's eye. He was glaring at her.

"Maybe we should get going," Brianna said quickly, pushing Kamille into the limo and jumping in after her. Cody got in, and then Greyson. The ride was silent, except for Cody laughing at the texts from his "pretty girls". And Kamille laughing at absolutely nothing.

"Oh, these are some cute ones for sure," Cody laughed, rapidly texting.

Brianna grew a little jealous.

"We're here," said Greyson, as the limo driver stopped outside the venue. He hopped out of the limo and stood, holding the door for Kamille and Brianna. "Cody, put down your phone!"

"These girls are amazing!" Cody shouted, putting his phone down and brushing past Kamille and Brianna to get out of the car. They both followed him out and Brianna slammed the door shut.

"Kamille, Greyson lets go!" Cody called, walking ahead.

"What about me?" Brianna whispered to Kamille. "Why's he being all weird?"

"He's an idiot?" Guessed Kamille. "He's obviously trying to make you jealous."

"It's working," Brianna said, a little bit too softly.

"Then flirt even more with Greyson," offered Kamille. "Don't be afraid to kiss him a little! Show Cody that you can play that game too."

"I dunno," Brianna bit her bottom lip.  
>"Let's just go," Kamille grabbed Brianna's hand and they ran to catch up with Greyson. Once inside the loud, strobe lit building, Brianna looked around.<p>

There were people dancing around everywhere, fist pumping to the beat of the obnoxious Enrique Iglesias song blaring and shaking the walls.

Cody's eyes started to wander to a pretty ginger girl who was standing by herself, and Brianna decided it was time for action. Only before she tried Kamille's advice, she had an idea of her own.

"Hey Cody, wanna dance?" Brianna walked up to him and batted her eyelashes.

"Okay," Cody said, looking a little bit confused.

"Come on," smiled Brianna, grabbing his hand and dragging him out to the dance floor. The song changed from "tonight I'm loving you" to "You make me feel" by Cobra Starship.

They danced through most of the song. Cody's eyes traveled away from Brianna's pretty face to behind her with interest. Brianna turned around in time to see a blonde girl dancing with her boyfriend. The way she was dancing, combined with the way she was dressed made her look like a stripper minus the pole.

Cody flashed a flirty smile at her when her boyfriend walked away to go get her a drink. Brianna was assuming he was her boyfriend, but she looked like the kind of girl who'd dance like that with any guy.

She smiled back at Cody and Brianna forced her hands into fists. Her long gold nails were sharp and she accidently drew blood.

"Crap," she muttered examining the little drops of blood on her hands.

"That girl is smoking hot," said Cody, nonchalantly.

"Really?" Brianna asked, glaring up at him.

"What?" Cody asked, playing innocent.

"Cute," Brianna said, with a sarcastic smile.

"What?" Cody asked again. "You told me not to be clingy at Greyson's house, didn't you? Use your own advice, Brie. Don't be so clingy."

"Shut the hell up," Brianna shouted over the loud music. She turned away from him, over to where Kamille was standing, looking at her phone holding Brianna's purse.

"Ugh, he's such a jerk," she complained to Kamille.

"Shh…" said Kamille. She was staring intently at her phone, and Brianna peeked over her phone. She. Was. Watching. Big. Time. Rush.

Brianna reached into her purse and pulled out a few tissues and dried her bleeding hands as well as her teary eyes, and stuffed the tissues back in the bag.

Brianna felt a hand on the small of her waist, and she straightened up.

"Are you okay?" A soft sweet voice whispered into Kamille's ear.

"Yeah," Brianna smiled at Greyson's concerned tone and turned around. "Thanks."

"Wanna dance?" Greyson asked.

Brianna wasn't really in the mood for dancing, but she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Sure," she smiled.

"No you don't," Greyson grinned at her. "I can tell."

"How?" Brianna blushed.

"I just can," he said, winking mysteriously. "Wanna go somewhere more quiet?"

"I'd love to," said Brianna. Cody was now talking to the blonde girl, and Brianna was getting more and more upset.

They walked up a little flight of stairs, and it was much less crowded. The music was just as loud, though. Greyson pushed open a little door next to the top of the stairs that Brianna hadn't noticed before.

He held it open.

"Ladies first," he grinned at her, his thick eyelashes fluttering gently. He looked at Brianna, his eyes full of something she had never seen before. Love?

"Thanks," Brianna laughed, stepping over the threshold. She was immediately met with a breeze that made her dress flutter. It was a balcony, decorated in gold string lights. It looked over the entire city of L.A.

"This is so beautiful," sighed Brianna, as Greyson gently closed the door.

"Isn't it?" He asked. "This is why I love this place. I'm not really a party guy."

"Yeah, it doesn't seem so," giggled Brianna. "But that's okay. I'm not a party person either. I don't really like people all that much."

"Not a people person?" Greyson laughed. "That's totally the opposite of Cody."

"Obviously," muttered Brianna.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," blushed Brianna.

"What's Cody doing, anyway?"

"By now, he's probably in some girl's pants."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"Why would you say that?" Greyson asked, his eyes wide.

"He was totally checking out this blonde girl on the dance floor," Brianna said, tears flooding down her face at the memory. They could still hear the music, despite being on a balcony. Best Thing I Never Had by Beyonce. How appropriate.

"He's just trying to make you jealous," said Greyson at once.

"How do you know?"

"He doesn't like blondes," explained Greyson. "A lot of Australian girls are blonde so that's pretty much all he saw. Haven't you ever noticed that all his music video girls are brunettes?"

"Yeah," said Brianna. Before she had met him, she used to watch his music videos all the time, squealing in excitement when the girls would look like her.

"I love this song," said Greyson, as the song changed to You And I by Lady Gaga. "Dance with me?"

Brianna smiled, and put her arms around his neck. He placed his around her waist, and while they slow danced, Greyson hummed along with the song.

The city lights gleamed in Greyson's eyes and he held Brianna almost protectively, protecting her from all the bad things that waited outside the balcony. But it was a safe spot. Nothing could hurt her here.

She shivered, partly with the magic of everything and mostly because of cold.

"Here," Greyson said, taking off his leather jacket and draping it over Brianna's shoulders. If she put her arms through it, it would be the perfect size.

"It's hard to believe I met you only a few days ago," Greyson whispered. "It seems like I've known you my entire life."

"I know," said Brianna. "Isn't it funny?"

Too soon, Greyson's phone buzzed and he picked it up.

"Kamille says we need to go see her," said Greyson, raising his eyebrows at the text.

"Is that all she says?"

"Not in those exact words," he laughed. "She's got a potty mouth."

"Tell me about it," giggled Kamille, as they left the beautiful spot and walked out into the regular part of the club.

She quickly scanned the room to see if Cody was making out with a girl, but he was sitting by himself in the corner. He wasn't on the phone, either. He just looked thoughtful and sad.

Greyson and Brianna walked back down the stairs to where Kamille was.

"My phone died," she moaned. "Now I'm bored."

"So go talk to people," suggested Brianna. "Look, those guys look like they want to meet you."

She pointed to the dance floor, where a cluster of twelve year old Justin Bieber lookalikes were standing and smiling at her, while kind of checking her out.

"What are you looking at?" Kamille shouted. They quickly dispersed.

"Okay, how about him?" Greyson suggested, pointing at a guy who looked kind of like a young Carlos Garcia from Big Time Rush.

"Oh my god, yes," Kamille said, running over to him at once.

Brianna and Greyson laughed, but Brianna stopped short when she saw Cody making his way towards her.

"Look, Brianna," he said, his adorable accent laced with guilt. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything, and I just realized how stupid that was for me to do."

"Leave me the hell alone," Brianna said, turning away from him.

"Please," he said, grabbing her wrist. "Just listen."

"Cody, let go of me!" She pulled away from his grip and put her hands on her hips. "I don't care about what you have to say."

"Please, baby," said Cody. "I am so sorry. It was wrong of me to try and make you jealous. I was just upset because I thought you liked Greyson more than me. But I'll look past it. I really like you, Brie."

The sincerity in his unsteady voice made her look up into his eyes. She saw that he was being honest.

"I'm sorry for the pain, I promise that'll change. Forgive me?"

Brianna smiled a little bit.

"Not Just You?"

He nodded.

"You do listen to my music," he laughed.

"Yeah," she laughed back.

The DJ called out that it was eleven fifty five.

"Guys, we need to leave," cried Greyson suddenly. He had been watching the entire time. "The limo driver only works until midnight tonight." He rushed off to find Kamille.

"Yeah," said Cody, suddenly in a rush. "Brie, do you forgive me?"

She nodded.

"Will you come by my house tomorrow and meet my parents and little brother and sister?'

"Sure," she said, unsteadily.

"Great," said Cody.

"Let's go," said Greyson, grabbing Brianna's hand. She grabbed Cody's with her other and they all ran out, to the awaiting limo.


	11. VERY IMPORTANT NOTE

**Hey guys! It's StrawberryAngel143 here! So it's not my turn to update this time, but I wanted to let everyone know that I have a Cody story on my profile. It's a series of one shots about Cody and a girl, usually written in first person (which in case you don't know is I.) I write it that way so that the readers are in the girl's POV or whatever. So anyway, I'm so stuck for ideas and now I'm letting you guys choose what I write about! So if you've ever wanted to have your own scene with Cody, just review Cody Oneshots and tell me the following:**

**First name (or what you want your character's name): **

**Hair color:**

**Eye color: **

**Event: **

**Other: **

** Here's an example:**

**First Name: Julie**

**Hair color: Blonde, wavy with hints of gold**

**Eye color: light brown**

**Event: They go to the beach and go swimming (really random, I know. And include details!**

**Other: Kiss! **

** So if you could take two minutes and fill this out, review it onto Cody Oneshots and I will have it done ASAP. It's perfect if you've ever wanted to have a scene with Cody, but like me you've never met the guy. LOL. I'll dedicate the chapter to you, also! So please do it, because I've got no ideas and I need some. I'd really appreciate this guys! Thanks in advance! 143!**

** -StrawberryAngel**


	12. Chapter 12

Brianna woke to the buzzing of her phone. She looked at the message.

"Do u wanna meet my parents and sibs today?."- codyistheman

Then she remembered last night. The music, the dancing, Cody. And when Greyson had to go back and get Kamille because they left her. Especially Cody. She texted back Cody:

"Sure. C u at 9."- briebrie

She looked around the room. She was in the same room with the cream walls. Where had she seen this? Oh yeah. She was in Greyson's room. She quickly got up, and found no one in the same room. She found her bags in the closet, and gathered up a dark green tank top, and matched it with a black and white minnie skirt. When she was done, she was walking to the bathroom to put on makeup and take a shower, and a dark figure appeared coming up the stairs.

"Hi Kamille", Brianna said. But when she took a better look at her, she was covered head to toe with tan mush.

"Hi! Me and Greyson had a... Pancake batter war. I won. AND I CALL THE SHOWER!" She ran into the aqua bathroom, and turned on the shower. The door closed, and Brianna was locked outside, still needing a bathroom. When she went downstairs, the other shower was being used by Greyson. She turned the T.V. on, so she had something to do while waiting. It was just a bunch of news, until she heared the words "Does Cody Simpson have a girlfriend?" She listened to the T.V.

"We have proof that he does! Here is it!"

Brianna saw the beuatiful sunset again.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" She heard Cody say.

"Why?" She said in T.V. form.

"Because I want to know if this is wrong of me."

Brianna's chin was gently tipped up by Cody's hand, and her lips pressed against his. They kissed her for about eight seconds, before pulling away.

The film stopped. Brianna stared in disbelife as the woman said,

"We will find this out for you, America! Cody Simpson will be here next time with this young lady, whoever she might be!"

She quickly turned the T.V. off, ran upstairs, and shouted in the door,"Can I come in?"

"Whatever", The voice replied.

She barged in, and said,"The people on T.V. have a video of me and Cody kissing!" She shouted at Kamille. She was on the ridge of crying.

"If you want, I can go kill them."

"And then Cody said that he said ok for me being on tv! I cannot do that!" Brianna said, ignoring what Kamille said. She took her basket of makeup, and started puting it on. A while later, Cody knocked at Greyson's door.

"Hi, Cody", Brianna said with clenched teeth, "Greyson, you're sure you can 'take care of' Kamille?

"Mmhmm."

"Hi. Something the matter, Brie?"

Instead of answering, Brianna pulled him outside and yelled at him,

"YOU TOLD THE T.V. PEOPLE THAT I WAS GOING TO BE ON T.V. WITH YOU?" Brianna screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I-I thought you would be okay with it..?" Cody studdered.

"IT ISN'T OKAY WITH ME!"

"Then I'll cancel it for you", Cody answered, even though he knew he couldn't.

"Okay!", Brianna said cheerfully, and climbed into the limo. Cody followed, and soon they were at the biggest house ever, bigger than Greyson's.

"Wow."

"It's nothing. Now c'mon, I'll show you my room, and then we'll have lunch."

He led her inside a black door to a green room. Everything seemed lively, even though she heard nothing and saw nothing but Cody move. He took Brianna's hand and walked her through a red room, a purple, a tan and up the stairs to a door that said,

"Cody's room. Video in progress."

She entered, and came into a huge bedroom. It was aqua and had pictures of some of Cody's video's. There was also a couple of pictures of Australia.

"This is amazing. Wanna trade homes?" She thought of her pink cramped room, with pictures of celebrities everywhere you could see. She saw the purple betsheet hadn't been made.

"This is the best room in the world of rooms!"

"Not re-", Cody started.

"Yes really!"

"Fine, I admit, it's pretty cool."

A little piece of Brianna's hair fell out of her perfect ponytail. Cody brushed it out of her face, and started kissing her. Right when they started making out, Cody's mom walked into the room.

"Cody, I told you to... Who is this?" She asked, "I told you nobody can come over until y-"

"I should go", Brianna said, "Cody, see you later."

She whirled around, leaving Cody and his mother standing there and ran out of the room, downstairs and out of the house. He called after her, but she kept on running. Great. Now his mom probably thought she was some kind of slut. Brianna got a cab back to Greyson's house, locked herself in the guest bedroom and lay down to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**It's StrawberryAngel. I caved, and I'm writing this even though I said I wasn't gonna. So yeah. I'm ashamed. Balloonkiller is with me and is helping me… Re-read the end of last chapter, because someone was on a sugar high when she wrote it…I'm guessing. Maybe she's just screwed up. (Like a nail!) Either way, we fixed it! BTW, Buffalo is in rehab. And I'm wicked confused right now (we both are) so it takes place **

One day later

"!"

Brianna woke up to a scream, sat up and rubbed her eyes. She glanced over at the clock in Greyson's guest room and saw that it wasn't even five a.m. yet.

"What's going on?" She muttered sleepily. She tapped the touch sensitive light on her left, and looked around.

Cody was on the ground, lying on his stomach, his hands pinned behind his back. He was in his pajamas. Kamille was sitting on his back, holding his hands together and pinning him down to the floor.

"What is happening?" Brianna asked, exasperated but not surprised. There was always something going on, no matter what time of day here.

"This pervert was sneaking into our room, Brie," Kamille explained calmly, as Cody struggled to get up. "I think he might have been- STAY DOWN!-Might have been coming in to make a few Australian babies-I MEAN IT CODY, STAY DOWN! Australian babies with-IF YOU DO NOT STAY DOWN, I ASSURE YOU THAT YOU WILL WAKE UP TOMORROW IN CUBA WITH A GUY WHO LIKES BLONDIE'S LIKE YOU IN AN INAPPROPRIATE MANNER!"

Suddenly the door slammed open against the wall and Greyson came in, wearing only a white t shirt and boxers.

"What is going on in here?" He asked. "It sounded kind of wrong…"

Brianna cracked up laughing, and fell back against her pillow.

"What are you laughing at?" Greyson grinned, ready to be let in on the joke. He came over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I betcha she's laughing at those Harry Potter boxers," Kamille examined her nails, still sitting on Cody, who had given up and was just lying on the floor pointlessly.

Greyson looked down at his shorts. "Oh…These were from a fan and I didn't want to seem rude, I guess and…IT'S AN OBSESSION, OKAY?"

"Clearly," Kamille laughed.

"So much strength in such a little body," Cody said, still flopped down on the ground.

"So, what's going on in here?" Greyson said as an adult would say to a child. "Cody, why are you here? Did you come to play guitar? Or did you want to borrow some lotion? Or maybe a big spoon?"

"What?" Brianna asked, turning her head to the side and staring at him. "Grey, are you on some medication we should know about?"

"No," Greyson explained. "You see, Cody comes over all the time to borrow things. And one day he needed lotion and a big spoon for-"

"Don't talk about it!" Cody said quickly, and Greyson shut up. "But I was here for an early morning jam session. I was assuming that you'd be awake."

"Oh yeah, because everyone is awake at this time," Kamille snarled. "What did you really want, Simpson? And why are you in here anyway?"

"I wanted to leave Brianna a note for when she got up," he said, holding it up. "Speaking of getting up, would you mind getting up off of me?"

"Depends," Kamille smirked. "Answer me a question first. Do you and Greyson always have "early morning jam sessions"?"

"Only when his parents aren't home," Cody said.

"That. Is. So. Wrong."

"Your face is wrong," Cody said. "Now get OFFF OF ME!"

Kamille got up and walked over to her bed, glaring at Cody while muttering under her breath what she wanted to do to him. Apparently it involved drain cleaner, a large pelican and a can of lighter fluid.

"So can I read the note?" Brianna spoke up. Cody walked over and handed it to her silently, pulling Greyson away when he tried to read it over her shoulder.

Hi Angel,

I hope you aren't mad at me. I'm really sorry for what happened with my mum…Actually, I'm kind of not. That was a good kiss. But I get why you left and were embarrassed. My mum doesn't think any less of you, but she still wants to meet you! So does Alli and my little brother Tom. Maybe you wouldn't mind doing that tomorrow or something? I hope you still like me! 143.

Cody.

"Of course I still like you," Brianna said, looking up at you. "But that was wicked awkward…"

"It's totally fine," Cody assured her, pushing Greyson off the bed and sitting where he was.

"Rude," muttered Greyson. "Is it chilly in here?"

"Kinda," Cody agreed.

"Maybe it's cause your only wearing Harry Potter boxers," suggested Brianna.

"Stop talking about them!" Greyson whined, attempting to cover them up but failing miserably.

"I think they're cute," Brianna assured him. Cody looked at her exasperatedly, and she mouthed "sorry" to him.

"I'm cold," Brianna said, carrying on the conversation. "Cody, come snuggle with me?"

"Okay!"

He got under the blankets and put his arms around Brie, who snuggled into him happily. He kissed her forehead.

"I'm outta here," Kamille sighed. "Brianna, if you have Cody's baby we're naming it after Carlos Garcia."

"What if it's a girl?" Greyson asked.

"STILL CARLOS GARCIA!"

"You really love Big Time Rush, don't you?" Greyson asked.

"Maybe you guys should go and watch it!" Cody suggested, impatiently.

"Good idea, llama boy!" Kamille said, and then left. Greyson followed, closing the door behind them.

"So are you sure it's alright?" Cody asked, concerned. He brushed a piece of hair away from Brianna's eye and tucked it behind her ear.

"Yeah, it's cool." She absently traced the veins on Cody's forearm. "And I'll meet them…Today, even, if you want."

"About that…" Cody said. "We can't do it today. We've gotta do something else."

"Really?" Brianna asked. "What?"

"I…sorta…can'…"

"What?"

"Have I told you how pretty you are?" He asked, cuddling her tighter.

"Cody, did you say I have to do an interview in two hours?"

"With J-14 TV," he said, softly avoiding her eyes. "I'm really sorry, but I couldn't get you out of it. Do you hate me?"

Brianna sighed. Of course. Why should anything be easy? Ever? Nothing went the way she hoped, and why should it be different with Cody?

"I don't hate you," she sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. "I couldn't, even if I wanted to. But I'm very scared now."

"Don't be," he assured her. "I'll be there, right next to you in case anything goes wrong."

"Good," she closed her eyes, still on his shoulder.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open and she stood up.

"Did you say two hours?"

"We're on air in thirty seconds!"

"Everyone, places! Places!"

Brianna shivered in her crop top and jean shorts. Thirty seconds. Thirty seconds and she'd be on real, live TV with actual people watching her. And all because of the boy sitting next to her. But she loved him. That's why she was there. If she didn't love him so much she wouldn't be.

But he was perfect. Everything about him was. Even his flaws were imperfectly perfectly. It wasn't fair.

"Baby, don't you worry about a thing," Cody said, his arms around her. He rubbed her back soothingly and gave her a small kiss. She turned to face him.

"What if I say something really stupid? Your fans are automatically going to hate me because I'm with you. If I sound like an idiot, then they'll hate me even more."

"I say dumb things all the time," he said. "It's no big deal. Just act like you're talking to me, and America will fall in love with you completely. I did."

Brianna smacked his arm playfully, and rolled her eyes.

"Shut up," she laughed.

"It's true," he said in a whisper, laughing with her. He tilted her chin up, and pressed his mouth to hers gently.

"In five, four, three…"

Brianna and Cody continued kissing, his arms around her, oblivious to the scene around them.

"We're live!"

"Welcome to J-14 television," said the interviewer. "On today's show we have Cody Simpson and his new rumored girlfriend, Brianna!"

Brianna pulled back suddenly, looking around. The lights were on her, the cameras pointed directly at her and Cody on the couch.

"Oh my God," she mumbled, blushing furiously. America. Had. Just. Watched. Her. Kiss.

"My, aren't you two just the cutest thing?" The interviewer lady purred from where she sat on the chair. Brianna responded with a weak smile, and Cody laughed, his hand on Brianna's knee.

"So, tell me Brianna," the lady said, jumping in with a false smile. "Are you two a couple, or not?"

Brianna's mouth went dry. She tried to speak, but couldn't. She looked up at Cody fearfully, asking him with her eyes to help.

"We are," Cody said quickly. "I mean, yeah. We've been going out for a little while now."

"That's wonderful," she smiled. "So Brianna, have you dated Hollywood guys before? Your not famous. Aren't you worried that Cody will hurt you?"

"I'm not going to hurt her," Cody said, incredulously. "Why would I hurt her?"

"I know you won't," she beamed at Cody. "It was just a question _for Brianna."_

"Well, onto the next one please," Cody said, squeezing Brianna's knee gently.

"Okay…Brianna, is Cody a good kisser?"

"The best," Brianna blurted. "Really, really good."

The interviewer looked at her weirdly.

"Well thank you," Cody grinned, smiling down at her.

"It's true," she said, mimicking him, Australian accent and all.

"Was that supposed to be my accent?" He said, still looking her in the eyes. She nodded. "Not bad," he said.

"I've been practicing," she said matter-of-factly.

"Have you? Well I can be you."

"Really?" Brianna was oblivious to the interviewer.

"Yeah…Wanna see?"

"YES!"

"Okay." Cody cleared his throat. He threw his head back, and shook his hair like a girl. "Haha! I'm Brianna! I like pink and stuff…Hey Cody, will you take me to the new Twilight movie?"

"I hate Twilight," she laughed, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Harry Potter is way better."

"Move marathon later?" He grinned at her.

"Of course," she laughed.

A call came from the audience suddenly, in a voice Brianna recognized only too well.

"Can I watch them too? I love Harry Potter!" Greyson yelled, jumping up and down.

"Nerds!" Brianna heard Kamille shout.

"Oh my God," Brianna said, shaking her head. At least she'd never forget her first interview on TV. And sadly enough, neither would most of teen America.

**Hey, someone's review said they were confused about Brianna's age? She's thirteen right now. **


	14. Chapter 14

_Oh my God," Brianna said, shaking her head. At least she'd never forget her first interview on TV. And sadly enough, neither would most of teen America.  
><em>  
><em>One day later<em>

" What Greyson?" Brianna mumbled as Greyson pulled her out of her bed.

"You promised we would go see Harry Potter at the theater!" He whined, " Let's go! Cody is waiting in the limo!"

"Limo?" Brianna asked happily. Her smile quickly faded. "What about Kamille?"

On cue, Kamille walked into the room, one hand holding a container of ice cream, and the other with a picture.

"I found your little pic of Simpson over here." Kamille laughed. She was holding a photo of Brianna that Greyson must of took on the first day they met, right when they got to the studio. Below, it said "Greyson and Brianna Chance".

Greyson blushed, then looked a little scared. " What did you do to your distraction?"

"Distraction? What do you mean, Greyson?" Brianna wondered.

"Umm.. I sorta gave Kamille a baby I adopted from New York. It's MINE, but she gets to babysit him today."

"Ok, but I'm not paying for any damage. And I wanna see him."

Kamille lead them to a room Brianna didn't see when she first came. It was a blue, purple and green room. There were 10 cribs. Brianna looked at Greyson for an explanation. He shrugged.

In the third crib, there was a pale baby with black hair and grey eyes staring up at them. He was in black pjs.

Greyson looked down at him. "His name is PJ."

Before Brianna could comment, Greyson pulled her all the way outside to the limo. They climbed in, and Cody was there to await them. Although she didn't know it, Brianna was in for a big surprise.

When they arrived at the movies, they got out and took their seats. The theater they were in was only for the was a huge hallway leadind to it, and it looked like one of those Omni Theaters. There was a party in the hallway. From where she could see, she saw Justin Bieber, Zendaya, Selena Gomez and Ariana Grande. Brianna would go and get autographs, but Greyson said they could after the movie. Cody looked very bored. When Brianna wasn't looking, he ran over a partied with them. Halfway through, Brianna went to the bathroom and called Kamille.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Everything going ok?" Brianna loved little babies, and she couldn't stand the fact that now her cousin was home alone with one.

"Yup. The baby troll is asleep, and I already fed him."

"Ok. I'll be back soon. Bye."

Brianna walked back to the theater. Greyson was looking over his sholder.

"What are ya lookin' at?"

She turned around. Cody was dancing with a redhead. Then he kissed her. Brianna felt a surge of madness. She recognized the girl. It was Bella Thorne! She ran up to Cody. "That's how you treat me? We're over!"

He pushed away from Bella, and tried to stop Brianna from leaving, but she wouldn't listen to him. Brianna ran out of the theater, and sat on the curb, waiting for the movie to be done. She sat on the curb, and waited. After a minute, Greyson came out and sat next to her. He looked sad.

"I brought you all the autographs," He said trying to cheer her up,"Exept for Bella's.

"You're sweet," She said, "I wish Cody was like that too."

"I would never do that to you, what Cody did."

Brianna rested her head on Greyson's sholder, and looked up at the full moon.


	15. Chapter 15

** Hey it's StrawberryAngel, and just to let you know, I looooooooooove squirrels. And Cody Simpson. And Greyson Chance's new haircut. Well, actually I liked his hair better before but he's adorable anyway. And if you like Kamille/Greyson and Brianna/Cody or Brianna/Greyson and Kamille/Cody there will be alllll sorts of pairings in this story, as you can already tell. Except for Cody/Greyson, because .. And we used an icarly quote in here with Kamille/Greyson, so see if you can spot it! No copyright intended, BTW…Oh! And go re-redid the end of last chapter. We changed it. Again. 143!**

Brianna and Greyson sat, staring at the stars as Brianna thought about what she had just witnessed. Cody was a jerk. There was no other explanation for it.

Or was there?

"I want to go home, Greyson," Brianna whispered.

"Home to my house or home as in out of California?"

Brianna shuddered, remembering her boring small town life. "Home as in to your house."

"Let's go," Greyson called a car, and they rode back in silence. Once home, Greyson went to hang out with Kamille and Brianna went to bed.

One love forming, another love dying.

O O

"Hello?" Kamille picked up her phone. She and Brianna were sitting on the floor in the living room with the baby. Greyson was in the shower, and Cody was at the recording studio. He had not stopped trying to talk to Brianna, but she wouldn't pick up her phone.

"Who is it?" Brie asked, watching Kamille feed the baby who turned out to be Justin Bieber's kid. Apparently, he had had a baby after all but it was kept from the public. The rumors were true, and Justin paid Kamille to watch him (without the knowledge of Selena) until his mom got out of jail…

Long story.

"Yeah, of course I'll go out with you," Kamille said into the phone. "…Sure. I'll be there in twenty!"

Kamille thrust the baby into Brianna's arms.

"I'm going out with the kid who looked like Carlos from that party thingy we went to," Kamille shouted, slipping on her DC's.

"Wait, do you even know him?" Brianna asked anxiously rocking the baby in her arms. Her cheeks were pink with nerves.

"Nope, but we met and he was hot and that's all that matters," Kamille said, and then raced out the door, leaving a speechless Brianna with Justin Bieber's baby screaming in her arms.

"I know you're just a baby, but how about we go grab a milk shake or something and talk about why you're screaming so much?" Brianna asked the baby as if he would understand. He blinked up at her, and his crying stopped for a second.

"There," she sighed, and he stared up at her expectantly. She smiled down at him for a moment, and then he started to scream again.

"Oh right!" She said, bouncing him in her arms. "I'm sorry. I promised you a milkshake, didn't I? Strawberry or vanilla?"

"Brianna make the baby quiet down," Greyson said, running down the stairs as he towel dried his brown locks.

"I'm trying! Here, you try!"

Greyson took the baby, and cooed down at him, burping him until he fell asleep. Then he handed him back to Brianna, who put him in the crib.

"See?" He asked. "Not so hard…You'd make a good mom."

"Kamille's rubbing off on you, isn't she?" Brianna rolled her eyes.

"That hurts me here," Greyson said, gesturing to his heart.

"Well I'm about to hurt you everywhere else."

Brianna grabbed Buffalo the Turtle and started to hit Greyson with him. All over. Everywhere.

"Ow, Brie!" He gasped. "Ow!"

"Oh my God, did I really hurt you Grey?" She asked, throwing Buffalo onto the ground and kneeling in front of Greyson.

"Yeah," he said, his voice shaking. He fell down onto the ground. "I feel…Almost like I'm…Transforming."

"What are you talking about?" Brianna asked. "Greyson, what do you mean? Are you okay?"  
>He slumped flat on his back and closed his eyes.<p>

"I mean…" His eyes snapped open. "TICKLE MONSTER IS BACK!"

Greyson sat up and pushed Brianna onto the ground, where he straddled her and then started to tickle her again.

"Greeeeeyyyysooon!" Brianna wailed. "You scared me again. This is getting old!"

"Yeah, I saw that," Greyson shook his damp hair all over the girl under him like a sheepdog.

Brianna mustered up all of her strength, sat up and reversed positions with Greyson so she was on top of him.

She simply caught her breath, fixed her top and brushed her sidebangs out of her eyes. Then she stared at him.

He stared back, chocolate brown eyes melting into caramel brown ones.

"You got me," he finally said.

She nodded in agreement.

"What are you gonna do next?"

"Make you listen to my relationship problems."

Brianna took a deep breath and prepared to tell him about everything with Cody, how sometimes he was so sweet and other times he was so mean. How he pretended to love her and then showed her another side…

"I do that anyway," Greyson said sweetly. "You don't need to sit on me…Not that I mind."

Brianna sighed and slid off of him onto the floor. He phone buzzed Cody's special ringtone, but she ingnored it. Again.

(**A/N While I was typing this, White Horse by Taylor Swift came on randomly, and it kind of fit the scene, so listen to it while you read this! It makes it better!)**

Brianna buried her head into her hands and her light brown hair waterfalled all around her, shielding her face.

"What's wrong? Brie, do you want to talk to me?"

She shook her head, and he collected her in his arms like he had the night before. She buried her face in his chest and a couple of tears fell onto his plain white t shirt. Greyson shushed her and rubbed her back.

They sat in silence for an hour until Greyson spoke, his voice remarkably soft.

"Do you want to talk about it, baby?"

Brianna looked up at him, her eyes sparkly with tears.

"Yes," she whispered hoarsely. "Greyson…It hurts so bad…"

"I'm sorry," he said. "I can't imagine…I don't know why he's doing this to you…"

"I never want to see him again!" Brianna said, her voice rising with each syllable. "How could he do this to me?" She went on, her voice going higher and higher until she was nearly screaming hysterically.

She pushed Greyson away. "I hate him!"

Tears spilled from her eyes, furiously and she grabbed the nearest object she could find, a hairbrush, and threw it as hard as she could into the mirror on the wall.

It crashed and the glass shattered onto the floor with an angry tinkling noise. The mirror broke into as many pieces as Brianna's heart.

The brown haired girl fell onto the ground amongst the shining glass and sobbed. Her tears sparkled as much as the fragments of glass they fell onto.

Greyson walked over silently and lifted her above the glass, his arms locked around her hips. He brought her over to the couch and sat her down as she continued to sob.

He cuddled her despite her feeble attempts to push him away.

"You'll never enjoy your life living inside the box, you're so afraid of taking chances how're you gonna reach the top? Rules and regulations force you to play it safe. Get rid of all the hesitation, it's time for you to seize the day," Greyson sang quietly under his breath.

Brianna's sobs quieted down as Greyson snag to her softly. Her eyes closed eventually, and she fell back against the pillow her face puffy and her cheeks tearstained.

Exhausted from crying and broken, Brianna fell into a troubled sleep.

"Don't wanna have to force you to smile, I'm here to help you notice the rainbow because I know what's in you is out there," Greyson continued to sing as he put a blanket over Brianna's sleeping body.

"Goodnight and sweet dreams, Brie," he said once he finished. He cleaned up the broken glass fragments on the ground and sat down on the couch.

Two minutes later, the door crashed open and Kamille came in.

"Hey princess," she said cheerfully.

"I'm not a princess," Greyson mumbled. "And keep quiet. Brianna and P.J. and both asleep."

"I know you're not a princess," she said, almost kindly. "Why's Brianna asleep anyway?"

Greyson explained the traumatic afternoon they had had, and Kamille cracked her knuckles, her pretty face menacing.

"I hate that guy," she hissed, her dark hair swinging into her face.

"I don't like him very much right now either," Greyson said. "He just doesn't make sense. He's not usually like this…Maybe he can't think straight with Brie around…"

"I'm gonna beat the crap out of him," Kami stated, and Greyson smiled at her.

"You're not so tough, are you?" He asked.

"What's that supposed to mean, Chance?"

"It means that you want to do the right thing deep down," he said. "And I really admire that. You're pretty nice inside, aren't you Kami?"

"Shut up," Kamille's cheeks glowed red.

"How'd your date go?" Greyson changed the subject.

"It sucked. I left."

"Why?"

"Mind your own business," Kamille said heatedly. "How's the baby?"

"Good. He's asleep." Greyson studied her a moment, and then smiled again. "You really care about things, don't you?"

She didn't respond, just stared at the floor. Greyson put his arm around her. She glowered down at it for a moment, and then looked up at him.

"Don't…kill me," Greyson said, bracing himself for pain.

"I won't…It's kind of…nice…"

Suddenly the door burst open and Cody came in.

"Hey guys," he said, breathlessly. "I only just finished recording. Where's Brie?"

"Cody, get the hell out of here," Greyson stood up abruptly. He had seen his best friend in pain over this guy, and there was no way he'd be happy.

"Huh?" Cody looked utterly confused.

"We know you kissed the Disney skank," Kamille said. "And no one wants you here. Leave."

A look of understanding crossed Cody's face.

"You guys didn't see what happened for real," he said. "She kissed me, I didn't kiss her. She was coming onto me and I told her I had a girlfriend, but she-"

"Get out," Kamille repeated, and Cody's eyes widened. Kamille hated to be disobeyed.

"Please," Cody pleaded. "I love Brianna, and I'd never-"

WHAP!

Kamille had punched Cody in the face. Cody looked affronted and grabbed his eye, which was remarkably swelling already.

Greyson looked impressed.

"Wow. You've got hard knuckles."

"No kidding," Cody mumbled. "Look, Greyson, if I could just explain. You know I'd never kiss another girl, especially with Brianna. You know how much that girl means to me. I told you that I was-"

He was interrupted again by Greyson blowing a raspberry at Cody's face.

"Dude, did you just spit on me?"

"Sure did," Greyson tried to sound all manly.

"…Okay…"

Suddenly a cry came from the couch as Brianna threw off all the blankets and twisted in agony. "Cody! No!"

She was clearly having a nightmare.

Cody's jaw dropped as he ran to her. He shook her awake.  
>"Brie! Wake up! It's a nightmare, just a dream! Brie!"<p>

Brianna's eyes opened and she focused on Cody.

"Cody…" she said faintly.

"Hi, Angel," he said, always happy to see her.

"Don't you _dare _call me that," she snapped, sitting up and pushing him away. "Cody, we're over. What part of that don't you get?"

"Brianna, you need to hear me out," Cody said. "I didn't kiss her. I shouldn't have gone over to talk to her to begin with, but that's the only mistake I made! She started to hit on me and I told her about you, but she kissed me anyway!"

"Cody, freaking save it!" She yelled. "Who do you think you are? You can't just treat me this way and expect me to say it's okay! I'm not just another girl! I have feelings and I hate you!"

Cody's eyes watered up, and he felt his heart break.

He deserved this, he thought to himself. He shouldn't have talked to her at the party. She wouldn't have kissed him if he hadn't, and Brianna wouldn't be broken. But she hated him. She _hated _him she said, and that was the worst pain he'd ever felt.

"Brianna, please," he said, weakly. "I'm so sorry…But…"

"Cody, get out!" She screeched.

"Brie…"

"OUT!"

Cody's eyes watered as he got up and left without another word.

Brianna watched him go, her face expressionless. She looked around at Kami and Greyson, shook her head slowly and walked upstairs.

"I think she just went emo," Greyson said.

Kamille nodded in agreement.

A note slipped under the door Cody had exited, and both Greyson and Kamille walked over to read it.

_Dear Brianna,_

_ I need you to know that I love you more than anything. I didn't kiss her, she kissed me but I'm sorry anyway. The video's up on YouTube, someone posted it if you don't believe me. I'm sorry for every single bit of pain I have ever caused you and I don't expect forgiveness, but if you could find it somewhere in your heart to just not be sad anymore that would mean the world to me. Please just go back to being yourself. Knowing that I broke you is a terrible, terrible feeling and I want to know you're okay. I can't not love you even though you hate me and I need you to be happy again. I'd give the world for you. _

_ -Cody_

Even Kamille teared up reading the note, and she quickly looked for the video online. She watched it and saw Cody deny Bella Thorne, telling her that he had a girlfriend he loved. But Bella pulled him in anyway.

"Brianna!" Kamille screeched, running up the stairs to tell her cousin the good news. She opened the door to Brianna's bed room, and the sight made her mouth drop.


	16. Chapter 16

_ "Brianna!" Kamille screeched, running up the stairs to tell her cousin the good news. She opened the door to Brianna's bedroom, and the sight made her mouth drop._

The entire room was wrecked, the wallpaper scraped, the lamp and mirror's glass all over the floor, the dresser looked like it had been beat with by a hammer and the clothes all taken out and ripped. Right then, Brianna was working on breaking the bed with only a baseball bat. She looked like she was failing, but it had to break soon. When Brianna heard the sound of the door opening, she turned around and faced the gaping Kamille.

"Is that freak gone?" Brianna asked Kamille impaintently, wanted to get back to taking out all her anger on the bed.

"Read this." Kamille threw the note at Brianna, looking at her torn jeans and shirts.

Brianna read the note, her expression turning from angry to understanding, and put it on the broken dresser, "Oh my gosh. I'm gonna invite him over to say sorry."

"K."

Greyson walked into the room, and his smile faded into a sad frown.

"This was my room! It had memories but you just selfishly killed them!" His eyes gleamed with tears. He ran from the room.

"Greyson! Wait!" Brianna tried to get him to stay, but he wouldn't listen, "Here's the plan. I get Cody. You get Greyson. You know, you two should go out."

"Whatever. Just text Cody."

Kamille grabbed the railing of the stairs, picked up her speed, and let her feet leave the floor. She loved the feeling of herself flying.

"Greysooooooon?" She yelled while "flying". She heard a little whimper, and ran down to exactly she would go. Into P.J.'s room. She walked in, and saw Greyson's tear stained face in the corner. She ran to him and gave him a hug. She knew her nice side was coming out, the one only Brianna saw, but she didn't care.

"Cody- Yea, I called you to ask- YES, just come over! K, see you soon."

After about 5 minutes, the doorbell rang. Brianna ran downstairs, and opened the door. Cody's eye was purple.

"Umm.. Hi! And sorry about the misunderstanding. And about your eye." She kissed Cody's cheek, and gave him a bear hug.

"I love you too, Brie."

"Ok, I sorta hurt Greyson's feelings, and killed his room, but I was just mad so... Help me?"

"Sure. Get him spicy food, or something."

"That doesn't help! What am I supposed to say?"

"I dunno. Just let him... Wait! I got it! Hook them up!"

"Naw, I'm not gonna hook them up... I'll help Greyson get the courage to ask her out! Bye! Oh yea, and you have to stall Kamille." With that, she ran to get Greyson and get Kamille away from him. Then she slowly walked back into the room.

"I'll do that in the morning. You can sleep over." She climbed into her almost-but-not broken bed, "I'm cold." Cody climbed in too, but not under the covers. He hugged Brianna , and closed his eyes into a sound sleep. Almost.

"LLAMA BOY IS IN BRIANNA'S BED GREYSON!"

Brianna woke up from a dreamland of unicorns that eat rainbows and crap butterflies and lots of Bufflo the Turtles telling her to eat the magic clam (these are from annoying orange). She looked up at the black haired girl who was shouting at someone to come into the room. Greyson entered the room, not wearing pajamas but the clothes from yesterday, and holding PJ. He handed him off to Kamille, who put him on her hip, and pointed at the sleeping Cody and the almost awake Brianna.

"W-What time is it?" Brianna yawned.

"10." Greyson said, completely awake and still very annoyed with her.

"What's happening?" Cody yelled, sitting up in the bed.

"Just eat." Greyson shoved a bowl of cody crunch and an orange into his hands.

"Distract Kamille while I tell Greyson." Brianna whispered to Cody, and he started eating his breakfast.

"Greyson! Come here." She grabbed Greyson's arm, and pulled him into the basement, "You should ask Kamille out."

"She would say yes! You're the only person she really gets along with!" Brianna insisted.

"I'm too..."

"Lovable? Funny?"

"Scared."

"Well I'm here to make you not! I'll watch you! But I'm not gonna follow you because that would be... awkward. If you're a boy, Kamille isn't too hard to make calm down. Do it! Wait, you like her, right?"

"Yes, definatly."

Brianna gave Greyson a little push up the stairs. "Do it!"

Greyson walked up the rest of the stairs, and saw Kamille feeding the baby some apple juice. She was in a purple long sleeve, but she had rolled up the sleeves to her elbows, that said 'I always finish what I st' and jeans with her black and purple DC's that she always wore. Greyson looked nervosly back at Brianna, who was wearing a black shirt that slid off her left shoulder, which had a girl only outlined, who was wearing a dress, with a tank top underneath, jeans and pink socks. The kitchen suddenly looked like a place of horror, like Kamille's brain.

"Um.. Hey Kamille?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi, it's StrawberryAngel and Buffalo, and review or Kamille will come to your house and set your kitten on fire! **

"Um…hey, Kamille?"

"What, Greyson?" Kamille asked, putting the baby in his crib.

"Will you go out with me?"

Kamille thought for a second.

"Yeah, okay, but that doesn't change the fact that I hate Cody."

"Why would it?" Greyson laughed, and he put his arm around her. Brianna was surprised when she didn't push him off, and or bite his face.

"Where's Cody?" Brianna asked. "I feel all lonely now that you guys are a couple."

"He's upstairs sleeping, where you left him, remember?" Greyson asked, still angrily.

"Grey, I'm sorry I broke your room but I'll fix it all up, okay? Just don't be mad anymore! I'm really, really, sorry…" She laid a hand on his shoulder, and Kamille swatted her away.

"Hey," she said. "Hands off the merchandise."

Greyson grinned at her then looked back at Brianna.

"Tickle monster?" Brianna asked, frowning at him.

He shook his head slowly.

She gave him her puppy eyes, but he looked away.

"Okay, whatever, Greyson," Brianna rolled her eyes. "If you want to be mad, be mad. I don't care anymore. You can just go and-"

Brianna said a bunch of words she normally wouldn't say, especially not to Greyson Chance, but she didn't care. She was changing.

She stalked up the stairs, and Greyson watched her go, a little sadly. Once in her room, Brianna grabbed a broom and started to sweep away all the rubble that she had left. She put the bookshelf back together, and wiped the broken glass off the piano, and then fixed the bed where Cody was still asleep.

It looked like new, but Brianna wasn't expecting Greyson to forgive her.

Sighing, the pretty brunette fell onto the bed next to where Cody was lying asleep. She propped herself up on her elbows and watched his angelic face as he slept.

As if reading her mind through his sleep, Cody's eyes opened and he saw his girlfriend's face.

"Oh, h-hey Angel," he yawned, putting his arms around her. She slipped under the blankets with him, feeling her short pink tank top rise a bit.

"Hi Cody," she said.

"So what's new?" He nestled his cheek into her hair as they snuggled under the warmth.

"Kami and Greyson are a thing," she said, glancing up to catch the look on his face.

He blinked.

"How long was I asleep for, exactly?"

"Too long," Brianna laughed. "I missed you."

She climbed on top of him and brushed his hair out of his eyes. She noticed that he slept in only a thin white muscle t shirt, and looked hot.

"You're so beautiful," Cody whispered. "I'm so glad that you're mine again. I swear, I won't lose you this time. I've grown up a lot since we first met."

"Me too," Brianna replied by leaning down and kissing him full on the mouth.

"So now that we're both pretty much adults," Cody grinned once she pulled away. Brianna laughed, and he turned her over so he was on top and kissed her again. His lips traveled along from hers to her jaw line and down her neck.

She arched her back to give him easier access to her, and he gently nibbled along her collar bone, teasing her a little, before he brought his lips back to hers.

Put Line Here

"Brie probably didn't exactly mean to break your room, Greyson," Kamille said as they sat together and watched the Christmas episode of Big Time Rush.

"She beat up my bed with my baseball bat!" Greyson said, outraged.

"Well, she was just really broken," replied Kamille, pushing a lock of almost-black hair out of her eyes.

"I won the Championship of my baseball division when I was nine with that bat!" Greyson whined.

"Brianna's just…different," Kamille laughed. "Seriously, she's the calmest person usually but when she gets angry she'll get violent so…Watch out."

"Yeah, if I knew that I wouldn't have left the bat in that room," Greyson said. "Now it's all dented."

"Well let's go get it," Kamille suggested. "I bet I can fix it."

"Really?" Greyson stood up and they ran to Brianna's room, where the door was locked.

"Brianna?" Kamille called. "Open up!"

"Hang on!" Brianna called, and she sounded breathless. They heard harried whispers from Brianna to Cody, and exchanged looks.

"Cody?" Greyson called. "What are you guys doing?"

"Uh, nothing," Cody said, quickly. "Just a minute…We're…uh…"

The door was opened a crack just enough for them to see Brianna, who's hair was a mess and her pajama top was hanging off her shoulder.

"Brie," Kamille looked thoroughly grossed out. "What are you two doing?"

"Just cleaning Greyson's room," she said, brightly. She looked behind her, and attempted to close the door, but Kamille stopped it with her foot.

"Kamille, let me close it!" Brianna shrieked. Kamille rolled her eyes, and moved her foot.

"What are they doing?" Kamille asked Greyson.

"Cleaning my room, right?" He asked innocently. Kamille rolled her eyes again, and the door opened.

Brianna and Cody stepped out, looking equally disheveled.

"Cody's got a concert," Brianna said, tugging on a hoodie over her tank top. "I'll see you guys later."

"Wait, Brianna," Greyson stopped her.

"Yeah?" She looked back at him. "Are you still mad at me?"

Greyson opened his mouth to speak.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey! Balloonkiller and StrawberryAngel and Cody doll and the big spoon, who are NOT dating, got it? Balloonkiller thinks they can love each other forever and have baby spoons...**

"Are you still mad at me?"  
>Greyson opened his mouth to speak. "Yes, I'm still mad at you," he said, deciesively. "Why wouldn't I be? YOu ruined my room...Wait, were you really cleaning it?" He glanced unsurly at Kamille, who rolled her eyes again. "Greyson, seriously...You're a failure." "But you still love me," Greyson replied, before turning back to Brianna. "So were you actually cleaning it or not?" "Yes, i cleaned it," Brianna said, side glancing at Cody who was looking down, as though trying to hide a smile. "Go check if you don't believe me...But Cody and i have to go." "So are you guys going to be coming back here after the concert?" Kamille asked. "Yeah," said Cody, still smiling. "And I have a surprise person coming too." "Who?" Brianna glanced up at Cody. "If i tell you, it's not a surprise, is it Boo?" Brianna stuck her tongue out playfully as they exited the house. "So what do you want to do now?" Greyson asked. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Greyson went to answer. Justin Bieber was there. "Who is it Grey?" Kamille yelled from the living room. "Justin Bieber?" Greyson answered unsurly. "Ugh, close the door!" Kamille called, disgusted. Greyson shrugged, and went to close it, but Justin slid in. "I thought we were cool, Greyson?" Justin laughed. "We are," he shrugged. "But my girlfriend told me to close the door." "DON'T PUT LABELS ON OUR RELATIONSHIP!" Kamille called. "So can i have the baby back?" Justin asked. "Selena wants him, or something, I'm not exactly sure..." "You're not sure where the baby's going but you're going to give him up?" Greyson asked, looking horrified. "Hey, your girlfriend told you to close the door so you did, mine told me she wanted PJ." Greyson shrugged. "Good luck getting him without Kamille noticing." "Who's Kamille?" Greyson sighed. "Just go get him. He's in the room up the stairs and to the left." Greyson went back to Kamille and they talked for awhile, while they watched Big TIme Rush. Kamille didn't notice Justin leaving with the baby in his arms. And if she did, she didn't say anything. Soon, the door opened and three people came in. First Cody, then a pretty blonde girl, and lastly Brianna who looked kind of annoyed, but was obviously trying to force a smile. "Greyson," sang the blonde girl, walking over to him. Kamille rolled her eyes at Alli Simpson's accent, so much weaker than her brother's. "Alli!" Greyson stood up off the couch and bear hugged her, not noticing Kamille giving him daggers with her eyes. "Kamille, this is my little sister, Alli..." "She seems almost as annying as you," Kamille said. Alli looked at her snottily. "Shut up," Alli said. "At least Greyson actually likes me." "Greyson likes her too," Brianna said, and Alli turned to her eyebrows raised. "I heard Greyson doesn't like you," Alli said to Brianna smugly, and Brianna felt as though she had been punched in the stomach. "That's really none of your business," Brianna managed, still trying to be polite. "Want to know what is my business? The fact that you and my brother are dating. And i don't like that very much. You see, i know a girl that loves COdy more than you ever will, and I'm trying to get them together. You're in the way, so i think it's time for you to go back to wherever you came from." "And i think it's time for you to-" "Brie," Cody said, warningly. "Don't make it worse." "Cody, what do you mean?" Brianna asked. "She just told me-" "I know what she told you," Cody came over to Brianna and wrapped his arms around her waist. "And she's wrong. Alli, I'd like it if you'd apologize to Brianna." "Yeah, okay," Alli laughed. "That'll happen. I'm going home." "Good," said Brianna and Kamille in unison. "Don't leave," Greyson whined. "Alli I want you to stay." Alli hesitated. "Greyson, it's her or me," Kamille said, glaring at him. Greyson bit his lip, his eyes moving from either girl. "I choose..Everybody! Except for Brianna." Brianna's jaw dropped, and she looked at Greyson's childish attitude. "Greyson," Brianna pleaded. "It was just a room! I already apologized!" "Greyson hates you," Alli said. "Because you're stupid and annoying and really-" "Alli stop," Cody and Greyson said at the same time. However, Cody's voice was alarmingly loud and Greyson's was soft. "How about you go home?" Cody offered, his tone obvious that he wasn't about to give her a choice. "Whatever," Alli said, and she left. "I'm so sorry for that," Cody said, to Brianna. She was still in his arms, her back to him as she watched Kamille and Greyson. "It's fine," said Brianna sunnily, even though it was clear by her face that it really wasn't. "No it's not," Cody said, kissing her temple. "How about i make it up to you?" "No thanks...It's seriously okay, I promise." "Really," Cody spun her around so she was facing him. "That's two bad experiences you've had with my family and i don't like it when you hide your true feelings from me." "I still love you," Brianna kissed him for a couple seconds, until Kamille and Greyson started to cough obnoxiously. "Okay, okay," Cody laughed, pulling away much to Brianna's dismay. "How about we go upstairs, baby?" Brianna agreed and Kamille called after him. "No babies!" "Getting old," Cody called down at her. Kamille walked to where Greyson was and stared at him unblinkingly. "So i think I'll forgive Brianna," Greyson said, not noticing Kamille was upset. "What do you-Kamille? What's up?" "You're an idiot," Kamille said calmly. "Why'd you act like that when Alli was here?" "Sorry," Greyson said huffily. "She's pretty though." "That's not a smart thing to say to your girlfriend," Kamile said. "I thought you didn't like labels?" Greyson said, innocently. But there was a small curve to his smile that suggested he did it on purpose." "Shut up," Kamille grinned. "Don't be a loser." "I guess Alli's rubbing off on me," Greyson said. "There. Does that make up for it?" "Sure does," Kamille said. "I hate her." "Noted," Greyson smiled.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Greyson looked at the clock. It was 10 and Cody and Brianna still hadn't returned from the autograph session, and Kamille was nowhere to be seen. Then Cody and his girlfriend burst through the door, with a gust of wind. Brianna looked confused at Cody's bewildered expression.  
>"Greyson, isn't it passed your bedtime?"<br>"No..."  
>"Your mom texts me every night telling me your bedtime is 9:30, so upstairs young man." "But you guys were gone, and Kamille's missing!" Greyson exclaimed.<br>"I'll get her."  
>"Dude, she's my girlfriend! You're not my dad!"<br>"As far as you know." Cody said jokingly. Greyson stared at him with wide eyes. "That's not even physically possible!" He tackled Cody while punching him, but Cody fought back.  
>Brianna sat on the couch and started to laugh, but felt movement under her. Kamille popped out from under the couch and looked up at Brianna<br>"What were you doing under there?"  
>"Does that come in raspberry?" She climbed out from under the couch and sat on the floor, next to the wrestling boys.<br>"Guys, STOP! You're gonna kill each other!" She hooked onto Cody's waist, and pulled with all her might. After one final blow to Greyson's head, Cody was pulled back by Brianna. She inspected his face, and found a black eye and cut on his arm. This was the second time he got a black eye when they were there. While Brianna brought him in the kitchen to clean out him cut, Kamille went over to Greyson, who was knocked out from the last hit. She managed to lift him to the couch, and got an icepack for his head, and laid a blanket over his body. Brianna walked into the room, holding Cody's hand, and Kamille glared at him.

"Hey, it was Greyson's fault," Cody burst.

"Yeah, it kinda was," Brianna agreed.

"No it wasn't. Cody knows how sometimes he takes something seriously, but he... you know, forget it." Kamille was at loss for words looking at her boyfriend hurt, one of the few people she cared about, the others Brianna, her cat Gwin and her best friend at home, Sean. After they left for bed, Kamille fell asleep.

"Kamille? KAMILLE!" Kamille woke up to screaming throughout the house.

"What?"

"Get up!" She felt arms scoop her up, but she wasn't sure whose. When she opened her eyes she saw a huge house on fire. It couldn't be Greyson's because it was shaped differently. She looked up at Greyson, who was holding her. She looked to his side and saw Brianna and Cody hugging. Cody was... crying, and so was Greyson, but Greyson was crying silently, unlike Cody who was sobbing as loud as possible.

"Baby," Kamille whispered to Greyson. He put her down, and Kamille hugged him.

-3 days later-

Cody looked depressed. He hadn't got out of his bed in 3 days. Greyson wouldn't talk at all. Neither of them would take the news in, and it was killing both Brianna and Kamille to see their boyfriends in this stage. Kamille had coaxed Greyson to eat a couple of M&M's and some Gatorade, but Cody wouldn't budge. Brianna still stayed by him, occasionally offering him food or letting him cry into her shoulder. Cody's house had burned down.


	20. Chapter 20

** Hey guys, what's up? So I've got stuff to do but I wanted to post this chapter real quick. I wrote this note after I typed the story, and I don't really have anything to say…SO yeah. Review! Oh ya, and if you watch Victorious go take StrawberryAngel143's poll. I'm in Balloonkiller's favorites, so it won't take too much effort to fine me. **

Cody wouldn't get out of bed, no matter how many times Brianna tried to coax him. She had even tried to pull him out of bed with Kamille, but they hadn't been strong enough. Greyson could've helped, but he was in mourning for Cody and moping around just as much.

"Cody," she cooed, as he buried his face in her neck for what felt like the millionth time. It usually was followed by tears, and she hated watching him cry. "Don't, baby…"

His tears dotted her neck and she felt him sink into her. She struggled to wrap her arms all the way around him and then hold him, but he wasn't supporting any of his own weight and he was bigger than her.

"Please stop," Brianna said weakly. She gently pushed him off her and he sank back against the pillow. She climbed on top of him, and tilted his chin up so he was forced to look into her eyes.

His were empty, and hers were full of concern.

"Cody, listen to me," Brianna started. "What good is it moping around? Your house burned down, so what? Alli, Tom and your parents are all okay. You have plenty of money in the bank and your favorite guitar made it. You shouldn't be sad, you should feel lucky. Now kiss me and get over it."

He looked back down, and Brianna wilted. She had failed, and there was nothing else to try. But then Cody looked back up, leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

They kissed for a moment, before Brianna pulled away, her lightly freckled nose wrinkled.

"Dude, when's the last time you brushed your teeth?"

"Thank you," he whispered, the first words he'd said in a long time. He ignored her comment. "You're right, I'm going to be okay. But…"

"But what?" She asked, grabbing her purse and pulling out a container of Tic Tacs. "Open."

He complied, and she poured four or five mints in. He continued the conversation.

"Okay, don't freak out," he said.

"Cody, what?"

"Well, I need a new house, obviously. And…And my family needs to go back to Australia while it's being built."

"You're leaving?" Brianna asked, her eyes widening. "You're going back to Australia? For how long?"

Cody avoided her eyes.

"It takes a while to build a house…"

"How long?"

"Six or seven months."

Brianna stood up instantly, and stared at Cody. Her eyes filled with tears, and she choked back a sob before tearing out of the room and into Greyson's, which was mercifully empty.

She slammed the door and collapsed onto his bed, sobbing.

•OoO•

"Truth or Dare?

"Dare."

"I dare you to take set your pants on fire."

Kamille and Greyson were playing truth or dare and Kamille's dares were very…interesting.

"Again?" Greyson moaned, as Kamille laughed manically. Suddenly, they heard a door slam from upstairs and looked at each other.

"What was that?" Greyson asked.

They both ran up the stairs and peeked saw that Greyson's door was closed. Cody was standing outside of it, banging on it.

"C'mon, Brie, let me in," he called. "We need to talk."

"Go away," they heard Brianna yell from inside.

"Cody's up!" Greyson gave him a quick boy hug, and then looked back at the door. "Is Brianna in there?"

"No, Greyson, he's just knocking on it and calling Brianna because he has nothing else better to do."

"You do that too?" Greyson asked Cody, his childish brown eyes wide. Cody ignored Greyson's awkwardness and continued to knock.

"Brianna! Open the door! I know you're upset, but I need you right now."

Greyson looked at Kamille, panic in his eyes.

"What is it Grey?" She asked.

"Brianna's upset…And in my room. My piano's in there!"

"So what?" Kamille asked, picking at her nails.

"So she's going to go berserk and destroy in! Remember what happened last time?"

"I doubt Brianna could destroy a six hundred pound grand piano single handedly. It took her, like, eighteen swings with the baseball bat just to dent your bedpost."

"But Kamille!"

"Ugh, fine!" She pushed Cody aside, and banged on the door.

"Brianna, open the door or I'll kill Llama boy!"

She turned to Cody, smirking.

"I don't care!" Brianna called, her voice shaky. "Go ahead!"

Kamille shrugged, then cracked her knuckles.

"Brianna, please, open the door!" Cody called, fear evident on his face and in his voice. "I'm too young to die!"

Finally, the door cracked open and one of Brianna's teary eyes peeked out. Cody pushed through, and then closed the door once more.

"Well, I guess I'm going to go look for the snake," Kamille said, clapping her hands together. "He's gotta be hungry by now."

"Snake?" Greyson asked, widening his eyes. "What snake? Kamille!" He followed her down the stairs.

Behind the locked door of Greyson's room, Brianna was yelling at Cody.

"You're just leaving me, Cody! You're leaving me here so you can go back to Australia with all your ex-girlfriends and all those other Australian girls you haven't gone out with yet!"

"What choice do I have?" Cody asked, blocking his ears like a child at a scary movie. He hated it when she yelled at him.

"I don't know," she wept. "I don't know, but I don't want you to-to leave. Cody, I love you."

His eyes softened.

"I love you too."

He walked over to her and lifted her sobbing body off the bed, and into his arms. He held her close and stroked her hair, shushing her softly until she calmed down.

"Brianna, I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry."

•OoO•

Later that night, Brianna was all alone. Cody had left, to go back to Australia and Kamille and Greyson were at the movies. They had invited her to go along, but she couldn't move.

She couldn't speak, or think clearly either. She just sat staring transfixed at the door Cody had disappeared through four hours earlier. He had gone.

He left her, all alone…

The door flew open and Greyson and Kamille walked in, arguing about a snake for some reason.

Greyson's eyes drifted to Brianna, sitting on the floor. She hadn't moved since they left earlier.

"Hey Brie," he said, cautiously. He and Kamille walked over to her and Kamille slapped her in the face a few times, trying to get her to recover from shock.

She slapped her again.

And again.

And again, until Greyson stopped her. She had been enjoying it too much.

"Brianna, don't be sad," Greyson crouched down and put his arm around her. Kamille sighed, and then did the same.

"Can she hear me?" Greyson looked unsurely at his girlfriend, who shrugged.

"I know how to get her attention…Hey Brianna, Kylie Jenner and Bella Thorne got into a fist fight with Hailee Steinfield, and now all three of them are in intensive care and might not make it."

Brianna blinked, and then smiled.

"Really?"

"You wish," Kamille said, and Brianna slumped back further against the wall.

"Everything's going to be okay," Greyson said, pulling her into a three way hug with Kamille. "Seriously, Brie. You still have us."

"And I'm sure that if you really wanted me to, I could sneak into Kylie's or Bella's or Hailee's house and let Johnson do his business."

"Who's Johnson?" Greyson and Kamille asked at the same time.

"The snake."

"That means you found him!" Greyson said, excitedly.

"Sure…Let's go with that…"

Brianna laughed a little.

"Thanks guys," she said, wiggling out of their hug. "But I don't think that'll help. I just wish…I wish Cody cared enough about me to stay."

Suddenly they heard footsteps outside the door, and they all shared panic stricken looks.

"Who's that?" Brianna asked, and the other two shrugged.

The doorknob turned, and Greyson stood up, shielding both girls from view of the door as if to protect them.

The door creaked open slowly, and Brianna clenched Kamille's hand. Then it opened fully and he was there.

"Cody," Brianna said weakly. "You stayed."


	21. Chapter 21

_"Cody," Brianna said weakly, "You stayed."_

"Yup, it's me, Cody."

"Curdy," Kamille mimicked, laughing.

"I couldn't leave Brianna. Or Greyson."

"Hah, he said you first! CODY AND BRIANNA, SITTIN' IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES MARRIGE, THEN COMES A BABY IN A BABY CARRIGE!" Greyson yelled the childish song.

"Ugh," Brianna said, clearly peed off. She wasn't gonna let this one go through, because Greyson always made fun of their relationship.

"What time is it?" Kamille asked the boys, yawning.

"I dunno," Cody said. Kamille glared at him.

"11:57," Greyson said sweetly, without looking at a clock.

"Oh," Kamille answered.

-oOo-

"Cody is stupid. How do you date him?"

"No, Greyson is stupid."

"Nooooo."

"Yeah."

"Fine. C'mon."

-oOo-

"What are we doing with the markers?" Brianna asked Kamille, knowing it was something bad.

"You'll see. Just pick a color!" Kamille had already picked the black, and she said it was because it stays on skin the longest. Brianna finally chose pink, her forever favorite color. Kamille pulled her up to Greyson's room, which when they opened both boys, Cody on the ground and Greyson in his bed, were fast asleep. Kamille opened the cap to her marker and deviously walked up to the sleeping Cody.

"This is how you do it." She started to draw on his face, a clock showing the time at first. Brianna saw this was how they were gonna get back at the boys, so she drew hearts and and tree and everything that was in that song. After about 30 minutes, they left to go to bed. Brianna woke up in the middle of the night, not remembering why she woke up. Then she remembered. No reason. She shuttered. Kamille once told her that if you wake up in the middle of the night for no reason, somebody is or was watching you. **(A.N. It's true! Isn't that creepy?) **She looked at the other bed in the Guest room where Kamille slept, but she wasn't there. She started to get a bad feeling, and started to panic when she saw the mirror on the wall.

"Kamille? Cody? Help!" She screamed. It looked like the closet door opened, so she ran into the boy's room. She saw Cody asleep, and Greyson staring at her.

"What?" he yawned.

"That room is creepy! Oh my gosh, where is Kamille? Didn't you guys hear me screaming? Wait, what happened to the marker on your face?

"I woke up in the middle of the night and washed it off. And I don't know where Kamille is and yeah, Cody was about to go down and get you."

"But he's asleep!"

"No I'm not. Just go back to bed."

"But it's so creepy! I'm not going in there!" Brianna climbed into bed with Cody, and fell into a troubled sleep.

The phone rang at 6:30 in the morning. Kamille picked up the phone, but nobody knew where she was, so they just waited. Kamille finally finished, and came out from under the couch with Johnson who was around her shoulders.

"That was J-14. They want all 4 of us to come down to their studio tomorrow at 2 for a live TV interview."


	22. Chapter 22

**I know I rarely write Authors note, but I want to tell you readers a little story. Last night I was at my house with my 3 friends. We were going to go outside, but me and someone else didn't want to. So my friend who is a boy who also gave us nicknames told us to pick out a polly pocket dress. Then we put the dress on one of our fingers, and he drew a face on the top part you could see, so they were prepared to go outside. Has anybody else done that, or am I just odd?**

** -Balloonkiller**

_ "That was J-14. They want all 4 of us to come down down to their studio at 2 for a live TV interview."_

"Again? With the same person?" Brianna mumbled.

"I'm sure they're gonna be happy that you're dating a 12 year old from far away." Cody said smirking.

"Well, you're dating a 13 year old from far away." Greyson retorted.

"Well you're dating a 12 year old."

"13!"

"12!"

"13!"

"12!"

"13!"

"12!"

"SHUT UP! Cody and Brianna, and Greyson and me are 2 years apart." Kamille growled.

"I'm going back to bed." Cody decided.

"Me too." Brianna added.

"ME THREE!" Greyson yelled.

"Ok, I'll just be down here with Johnson... All alone... Not doing anything, anything at all." Kamille was trying not to laugh.

"Don't burn down the house," Brianna warned. All three walked up the stairs. Brianna fell asleep immediately, while Kamille stayed downstairs, all alone with Johnson, doing nothing, nothing at all...

-oOo-

Brianna woke up at exactly 10:39, getting 4 hours and 10 minutes of sleep since she woke up to the phone. Greyson stared at Brianna when she woke up.

"You've been asleep for a while." Greyson said.

"Oh." Brianna began to get a bit creeped out, so she shook Cody.

"Cody, wake up. Greyson is being weird. Cody?"

"Oh, hi Angel," Cody said sleepily, "What time is it?"

"10:47." Greyson said, again without looking at a clock.

"He's being weird."

"GREYSON! WAKE UP!" Cody shouted. Greyson flinched, and, returning to his normal state, walked downstairs.

"Wait, did he say almost 11? That means we have only 8 hours to prepare for the interview, and then about 4 hours to dress! KAMILLE! GREYSON! C'MON! Cody screamed.

-oOo-

"Ok, so first we need to prepare for the questions." Cody stated

"Prepare for the questions," Kamille mimicked.

"Ok, acts serious and I'll ask you each individual questions." Cody directed, "Brianna, you're first."

"Ok..?" She said.

"Brianna, how do you feel about living in the famous Greyson Chance's house with your famous boyfriend Cody Simpson, and your cousin?"

"Ok, I can't take you serious with the failing Jersey accent, but I'll try," Brianna said, "Well, it seems like I've known these two boys for my whole life. Nothing is uncomfortable there, and we can just be ourselves."

"Ok, give one adjective to describe all three of these people."

"Oh, um.. Cody is... understanding, Greyson is childish and Kami is-"

"For her, try to say something nice. If that's possible," Cody added.

"Kami is...the one who listens to my problems over the phone. I don't think that's an adjective."

"NEXT, GREYSON!" Cody yelled. Greyson stood up and Brianna took his place.

-oOo-

"And, CUT!" Cody screamed. After they went through 6 different "courses", and at the end put them all together in one production. They were questions about yourself, questions about the other people, what to wear, how to look, what poses to do while in the photo shoot, and at the end you had to perform a song. Cody did Evenings in London, Greyson did Waiting Outside the Lines and Brianna and Kamille mashed together their two favorite songs, Turn Me On (Brianna's favorite) and Take Care (Kamille's favorite).(The lyrics will be shown on the TV show) It was finally 8:00 PM, so they got to relax and do whatever. Johnson was eating under the couch. Brianna had no intention to get him and put him upstairs, and Kamille decided he was happy. Brianna went upstairs and got changed into her I heart Cody Simpson pajamas. Kamille was eating goldfish like a dog.

"I-never-got-this-at-home." Goldfish was her favorite food. Her parents only bought from the store her mom worked in, and believe me, there wasn't any goldfish there.

"I want some!" Greyson yelled.

"NEVER!" she cried, and hung onto the goldfish for dear life.

-oOo-

After Kamille fell asleep clutching the almost empty bag of goldfish, and Greyson crashed on the couch, Brianna went upstairs to sleep in Greyson's room, since she decided the guest room was haunted. Cody walked up too, after watching a bit of TV. Brianna was asleep, but saying "Leave me alone!" Cody fell asleep too fast to wake her up.

In the morning, They all woke up from 6 to 9. Cody made sure they all remembered to get ready for the interview. Cody wore his blue button-up shirt with shorts. Greyson wore a navy t-shirt, and shorts with his bit the bullet necklace. **(Is it a necklace of something else?) **Brianna was wearing her middle length hair in a loose ponytail, and a spaghetti strap with a beach coverup over it and short shorts. Kamille was wearing her hair down, and a shirt that said "I'm smiling because I have no idea what is going on." with skinny jeans. All of them climbed into the limo, and Cody gave them a prep talk about what to do. Brianna took Cody's hand, and walking inside the building, dreading the moment she would have to let go.


	23. CHARACTERS

**Ok, this isn't a chapter, it isn't my turn anymore. But here are the characters and stuff. NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!**

**Brianna: A girl who came to LA from far away (but in the states) and met Cody Simpson. Acts like shes eight sometimes, but is actually 13. Mid-length light brown hair, caramel eyes, pretty funny. At the time is dating Cody, and Greyson and Kamille are her best friends. She has destroyed Greyson's room, but fixed it too. She dumped Cody once or twice, but they got back together. She is Kamille's older cousin. She has had 1 bad experience with TV, because they aired the show when Cody and Brianna were kissing, and also Greyson and Kamille yelled something to or at them. She is scared of the guest room, claiming it is haunted. Her favorite song is Turn Me On by Nicki Minaj. Has shown she hates Bella Thorne, Kylie Jenner and Hailee Steinfield. Character based on StrawberryAngel143.**

**Kamille: Brianna's twelve year old cousin who happens to be her best friend. Very mature for her age, didn't really like Cody or Greyson at the beginning of the story but is currently dating Greyson, kinda mean, but a VERY good friend to Brianna. She has said she cared about 4 things: Brianna, her best friend at home Sean, her cat Gwin and Greyson. Her favorite food is goldfish, and her favorite song is Take Care by Drake ft. Rihanna. Is known for mean or funny shirts. Character based on Ballonkiller.**

**Cody Simpson:(look up for details) dating Brianna, and is enemies with Kamille. Has kissed Bella Thorne by force. He got dumped by Brianna a couple times, but they got back together. His house burnt down, and he was supposed to move back to Australia, but for unknown reasons he moved in with Greyson. He got a black eye twice when the girls came, one from Kamille and one from Greyson. **

**Greyson Chance:(look up for details) Dating Kamille and is best friends with Brianna and Cody. He knows what time it is without looking at a clock. He likes spicy food, Gatorade and M&Ms. He is childish and does odd things, and asks people if they do that too. He thinks Ali Simpson is pretty, and "is cool" with Justin Bieber.**

**Johnson: Kamille's pet snake she bought in LA. She lost him in the house, so her and Greyson were arguing about it, but she found him again. He came to take over PJ's part, only a couple chapters after Justin Bieber came and took the baby.**


	24. Chapter 24

"Sweetie, you're cutting the circulation of my wrist off," Cody whispered in Brianna's ear, trying to pry her pink polished fingers away from his hand.

"No, don't make me let go," Brianna begged. His hand was the only thing keeping her grounded at the moment.

"Okay," Cody sighed. "But you'll need to let go for the personal interview, you know. We all have our own chairs."

She nodded, her pale face set.

"God, ease up Brie," Kamille said, who was digging through a bag of goldfish as Greyson played with a Hot Wheels truck, racing it up and down the chairs in the dressing room.

"Vroom vroom," Greyson made car noises softly as he crawled around with his truck.

"Chill out like Greyson," Cody said bracingly bringing Brianna's hand to his lips and kissing it. "See? He's not nervous at all…I can get you your own Hot Wheels if it would help."

Brianna shook her head nervously.

"Kamille, can you get her to calm down?" Cody asked exasperatedly. But Kamille was too busy with her goldfish, naming them individually and then biting their heads off as she reassured them that "it wouldn't hurt a bit" and that her digestive track was "just like a rollercoaster."

"They're a perfect pair," Cody said, nodding at Kamille and Greyson, each wrapped up in their inanimate objects.

Brianna smiled faintly, and took a deep breath. She could do this, especially if Greyson and Cody could every single day.

"Greyson, how much longer until we go on?" She asked.

"Exactly nineteen seconds," he said, again not looking up at all.

"No way," Cody protested. "There's no way that you could know that."

"Fourteen seconds," Greyson sang defiantly. He stood up and pulled Kamille to her feet as Cody counted down, trying to prove him wrong.

"Seven, six, five, four, three, two, one," Cody said, staring at the red light that would blink when it was time to walk out to the stage.

The signal lit up, and Greyson pushed open the door.

"How's that even possible?" Cody said under his breath as Greyson and the girls walked out ahead of him. Kamille sat in the seat closest to the interviewer, then Greyson, then Brianna, then Cody.

Everybody greeted the audience, and then they cut right to questions. Kamille was first.

"So Kamille," the interviewer asked her Jersey accent as thick as always. "Tell me a little about everybody individually. How do you see Greyson?"

"Greyson's cool," Kamille said, simply.

"Brianna?"

"Kind of annoying, but also pretty cool. We're like sisters."

"And lastly, Cody?"

"Um…I don't think I'm allowed to say the kind of words that come to my mind when you say his name."

She smiled , and the interviewer turned to Greyson, confused.

"Hi Greyson, how are you?"

"The guest room's haunted," he blurted. "And Johnson got loose in the house."

"As strange as ever," she muttered, turning to the person next in line. "Brianna. You seem nice and…normal. Could you tell me a little bit of what happened between you and Alli Simpson? She doesn't seem to like you very much."

"Oh, Alli's fine," Brianna said uncomfortably. If Cody hadn't been beside her, she would've went on and on about how awful Alli was and how she was just another fake Hollywood model. "She seems…nice."

"Really?"

"Really…Greyson, why are you licking me?"

"You taste sweet…Like berries." Greyson smiled and then licked Brianna's arm again. She laughed, and then tasted her other arm.

"Oh my God, you're right," she giggled.

"Are any of you normal?" The interviewer asked. She looked extremely annoyed.

"No," Cody said, who looked tired. "No, they're all insane."

"At least we're not wazzbags like you and your sister, Simpson," Kamille lashed out.

"Wazzbag," giggled Brianna.

"You know this is live?" shrieked the interviewer. "You people are crazy!"

"Yeah, but we can fly," pointed out Greyson. "C'mon, guys."

He stood up and stretched his arms like an airplane's wings, and Kamille did the same. Brianna shrugged, and also stood. Cody rubbed his temples like he had a massive headache and the other three "flew" from the room.

"I'm sorry," Cody said, and he stood. He went backstage, where he stood angrily, looking at Kamille, Greyson, and Brianna who were collapsed on the floor in a pile of laughter.

"Why did you three do that?" he demanded, shouting. "Why? That was a legit interview, and you ruined everything! Greyson, you're letting these girls destroy our careers! I'd have expected it from Kamille, but Brianna…How could you do this to me?"

"I'm sorry," she said, defensively. She stood up off the floor and straightened herself out. "God, Cody. What's the big deal? It was just an interview."

"Just an interview?" he repeated, his face glowing red with anger. "Just an interview? It may have been just a game to you but this is my job at stake!"

He was screaming, and Brianna hated to be yelled at. Unsure of what to do, she burst into tears like she always did when something happened.

"Don't start crying," Cody said, exasperated. "God, Brie. Seriously, I don't care. Cry all you like. Greyson, were leaving."

"No we're not," Greyson said, being mature for once. "Cody, get over yourself. You're taking this way too seriously."

"They're ruining our careers," Cody repeated through gritted teeth.

"So what? For the first time since I got famous, I'm having fun with people my own age," Greyson said. "I'm not leaving Brianna, and I'm _definitely _not leaving Kamille."

Kamille was texting, completely oblivious to everything going on around her. Brianna had stopped crying almost instantly, and was now worried.

"Cody, I'm really sorry," she said, ringing her hands. "Please don't break up with me for this."

"Brianna, don't even apologize to him," Greyson said, flaring up. "You didn't do a thing wrong. It's him that needs to apologize for shouting at you like that."

"Greyson, stay out of it," Cody demanded.

"Or what?" Greyson asked, his eyes narrowed. "You know I'm right."

Cody stared at Greyson a second, and then turned to Brianna.

"He's right. I'm sorry, don't be sad."

He pressed his lips to hers, and kissed her gently. When she kissed back, he took himself to be forgiven, and pulled away.

"Limo's here," Kamille said, peering out a window. They all raced out of the car and got back in the limo, tempers diffused for the moment but still sky high.

(OoO)

"Goodnight Cody, goodnight Grey," Brianna said. She and Kamille were headed to bed after the long day.

"Nighty night, girls," Greyson smiled sweetly. Kamille kissed him on the cheek, and then they walked up the stairs to the guest room.

"Do you think this room is really haunted?" Brianna asked Kamille, who was only scared of one thing and one thing only. Ghosts.

"Nah," Kamille shrugged as they changed into their pajamas. Brianna put on a tank top and Hello Kitty shorts, Kamille changed into an oversized T shirt with the words "I bite when I feel threatened", shorts, and monster slippers.

They both climbed into their beds, and turned the lights off. They fell asleep…

(OoO)

Brianna woke with a start, realizing that she had no reason to be awake. That meant someone was watching her. Frightened, she decided to go wake Cody.

She put her feet on the floor, feeling the cold under her toes. Suddenly she felt something brush by her ankle, and she screamed. She pulled her feet back up to her chest and screamed again.

"What's wrong?" Kamille's urgent tone floated out into Brie's ear in the darkness.

"This room is scary," Brianna said. "Turn the light on!"

She heard Kamille cross the room and flip the flight switch, but nothing happened.

"It's not turning on," Kamille said. She sounded scared, and she flew into her bed once more.

"Cody!" Brianna screamed. Then she turned towards Kamille. "Aren't you going to call Greyson?"

"No, he'd be scared," Kamille said.

The door opened a second later, and both Cody and Greyson appeared.

"Are you alright?" Cody asked in a hushed tone. "Brianna baby, where are you?"

"Here," she said. "The lights won't work and I-I'm scared…"

"I'll protect you," Cody said, trying to be manly. He rushed into Brianna's bed and collected her in his arms as Greyson followed him.

"Greyson," Brianna hissed. "Why are you in my bed? Kamille's over there."

"No I'm not," Kamille's voice appeared suddenly on the other side of Brianna.

"This is ridiculous," Cody said. "Guys, there's nothing wrong with this room. Doesn't anyone have a torch?"

"What in God's good name is a torch?" Kamille asked.

"Those things that the angry mob used to scare Frankenstein away," Greyson said, trying to be smart.

"Why would anyone have one of those?" Kamille asked.

"No, in Australia it means flashlight," Brianna said impatiently.

"That's stupid," Kamille said.

"No it's not!" Cody argued.

"Greyson, flashlight?" Brianna asked nervously as she imagined shadows moving around the walls.

"There should be one in the drawer beside this bed," Greyson said, digging through it in the dark. He pulled out a flashlight and lit it, holding Kamille in front of him like a shield to protect himself.

"Turn it on," Brianna whispered under her breath.

Greyson hit the button, and illuminated the mirror, and they all screamed.

There was a face.


	25. Chapter 25

**Note: Hey, enjoy the next chapter! BTW, to that person who thinks we make Greyson too childish or whatever, if you don't like it don't read it. Obviously he isn't like that in real life. We all know that. Read and review!**

There was a face.

"AH!" Everybody screamed and clung onto each other, Kamille clutching Greyson, Greyson clutching Brianna and Brianna clutching Cody. The flashlight fell out of Greyson's hands onto the ground with a resounding crash.

"Greyson, get the flashlight," Brianna whimpered. She was curled up in Cody's lap, with her arms around his waist, peeking out over his leg and wrapped up in his arms. Cody looked just as scared, his hands gripping Brianna's waist.

Greyson leaned over the bed with only the top half of his body, but then tipped over and fell onto his head with a soft "ouchie."

"You're an idiot," Kamille said, yanking him back up with the flashlight. She took the flashlight from his hands, and he pulled her onto his lap for protection. She waved the soft golden light ray from the wall onto the mirror, where they had seen the face.

"Is that…Cody?" She asked incredulously.

"What are you talking about?" Cody asked, as Brianna buried her face in Cody's leg, not looking into the mirror.

"Look!"

"Oh my God," Cody said slowly, and then they all started to laugh, except for Brianna who still wasn't looking up from fear.

"Guys, what is it?" Brianna asked.

"Why don't you see?" Cody asked, trying to pry her off of him. She allowed herself to be pulled away from him and her gaze drifted to the mirror again. It was Cody's face, reflected off a poster board peeking out from behind the bed.

Kamille reached over and picked up the piece of cardboard, which was covered in pictures of Cody.

"Brianna, did you make this?" Kamille asked. "You're way too obsessed."

"I didn't do it!" protested Brianna.

"Then who did?" Cody asked.

Greyson was humming Paparazzi and didn't seem to notice the questions all around him.

"Greyson," Kamille asked slowly. "Did you make a poster board full of Simpson?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah…"

"Why?" Brianna asked, leaning across Cody's lap to look at him. Kamille kicked Brianna's knees, so she fell onto Cody, and then laughed as Brianna rolled her eyes, not bothering to get up.

"Because I like him," Greyson said simply.

"Okay…"

"Dude, you've got problems," Cody said, shifting his legs under Brianna's weight.

"At least he doesn't look like a half dead llama," Kamille said.

"Guys, it's exactly twenty three seconds past one thirty eight in the morning…Can we go to sleep?" Greyson asked, yawning.

"Okay, there's no way you can possibly know that!" Cody protested.

"We all have secret talents, Cody," Greyson said, smiling calmly. "You can put your shirt on both sleeves at a time, and I have a clock in my mind."

"Still, that's not-Wait, how did you know I could so that?"

"Well, it's getting late," Greyson yawned. "I'm going to sleep."

He put his head on Kamille's lap and closed his eyes. She stroked his hair off his head, rolling her eyes but smiling at him.

"Come sleep with me, Brie," Cody said, eyeing Greyson nervously.

"Oh my-" Kamille started, but Cody threw a bag of goldfish from the table next to her bed at her, and she smiled happily and began making them swim across Greyson's sleeping face.

Brianna followed Cody into his room, and they lie down and fell asleep.

(OoO)

The next day, Cody woke up to find Kamille and Greyson staring at him and Brianna, as they ate from a giant bowl of popcorn.

"Shh…They're waking up," Greyson whispered, his eyes never leaving the sleeping teenagers.

"I know," Kamille whispered back.

"What are you weirdo's doing?" Cody murmured groggily. He reached for Brianna, and found her, then pulled her close.

"Notice how the male slowly finds his female companion," Kamille whispered, jotting down notes on a clipboard. Johnson was around her shoulders, hissing.

"Are you studying us?" Cody asked. He didn't seem surprised.

"Yep, for the sixth day in a row," Greyson said. "The mere observation of an experiment changes its effect, however, so that's why we haven't come out in the open with it."

"So you've spied on us all week?" Cody asked nervously. "What exactly have you seen?"

"Everything," Kamille whispered, deathly quiet. Brianna jolted awake, and looked around astonished at everyone surrounding her.

"Oh, hey guys," she said, brightly. "What are we talking about?"

"You and Cody, and your activities concerning the last week or so," Greyson said.

Brianna noticed the creepy smile on his face, and looked at Cody who was downright terrified. "So…Who wants to go to the aquarium?"

(OoO)

Cody, Greyson, Kamille and Brianna all walked along at the aquarium, looking in different tanks and animal habitats, Greyson attempting to play tag with the fish. Kamille continuously hit her head on the glass tanks while yelling that the voices were trying to "steal her vacuum cleaner."

Meanwhile, Brianna and Cody were trying to have a normal date…But failing miserably.

"Hey little guy," Kamille said, pressing her face up against the tank. She stared at a little orange fish. "Sometimes I eat your brothers and sisters…You're the snack that smiles back, you know."

Cody rolled his eyes and gripped Brianna's hand tighter.

"They. Are. Crazy."

His breath tickled her ear and she giggled, throwing her arms around him.

"Oh, they're not that bad…"

Suddenly, they heard a splash from behind them and they turned quickly. Greyson was standing, looking completely comfortable, in a shark tank. All the way from his Converse to his collar was soaking wet.

"Oh my gosh, Greyson," Kamille shrieked. "What are you doing?"

"I wanted to swim with the dolphins," Greyson said happily.

"Oh, for the love of God," Cody said, rubbing his temples. "Greyson, that's a shark tank you're in!"

"Oh, it is?" Greyson asked, but he only looked mildly surprised. "That would explain the angry dolphin."

A shark was slowly approaching him, as Brianna laughed. But her laughter slowly turned to fright as it circled closer.

"Cody, save him," Brianna ordered, punching her boyfriend's arm. Cody sighed, and then reached into the tank, pulling Greyson up by his shoulders.

"Wow, thanks," Greyson said. "That's going to make an amazing picture…"

"What?" Cody asked, shaking his wet jacket off and dropping it to the floor.

"Nothing, nothing at all…"


	26. Chapter 26

**Note: Happy Valentine's Day! Did you guys get a lot of valentines? I got a few, one of which was from my friend and it depicted my ex-friend being eaten by her dog…Nothing says Happy Valentine's Day like an angry pit-bull, right? Review! **

Cody, Brianna, Kamille and Greyson piled into a cab outside the aquarium, Greyson dripping wet onto the floor of the taxi. Cody had given his sodden jacket to a random teenage girl who recognized him as a souvenir.

"Can't believe you thought it was a dolphin, you crazy little-" Cody was muttering. He finished the rest under his breath but Brianna apparently heard since she slapped his arm and muttered "Cody, language!"

"Don't 'Cody' me," he snapped. "Once again, Greyson ruined a date. Why can't we just ditch him and Kamille and go be by ourselves?"

"Because in case you don't remember, your house burnt down," Brianna said, playing with the strings on her sweatshirt.

"Yeah, and all of your stuff was ruined," Kamille continued. "Like your six hundred dollar Pastry shoes, all of your guitars except for one, all that cereal-"

"Stop!" Cody said, covering his ears with his hands. "You're very mean."

"You're very mean, mate," mocked Kamille in a high pitch Australian accent, similar to the one from the Aussie hair commercials.

"Brianna," Cody whined. "I can't take this anymore!"

"I'll make it up to you later," she tried, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.

"No, make it up to me now."

"Cody," Brianna whispered, her cheeks flaming.

"Please?" He gave her his best puppy eyes, which were nothing compared to Greyson's, but apparently worked since she allowed him to pull her into his arms and kiss her.

"Oooh, Kamille!" Greyson whispered. "Do you have the notebook?"

"Always," she said, and she pulled it out of seemingly thin air. She and Greyson leaned over it and scribbled notes.

"The male seems to be trying to swallow the female," Greyson observed as Kamille scribbled as fast as she could, her cheeks becoming flushed with effort. "And the female is-"

Cody broke away, and sighed as he realized they were being observed, once again.

"Of all people," Cody whispered, addressing the heavens. "Of all people I could be living with, I get the two most insane beings on the face of the planet?"

He was staring upward, so Greyson unbuckled himself and loomed in front of Cody's face. He poked him in the cheek and whispered to Kamille.

"I think he's dead…But on the bright side, his skin is super moisturized!"

"Really?" Kamille asked, also unbuckling. She reached forward and slapped Cody's face multiple times, until he pushed her away.

"Brianna, they're feeling my face," Cody said through gritted teeth. He squeezed Brianna's hand and she sank into him.

"Grey, you and Kamille need to buckle up," she said.

"Why?" Kamille asked. "I hate seatbelts."

"Yeah," Greyson said, clearly just agreeing with Kamille.

"Don't be a bad influence on Greyson," Brianna said to Kamille.

"Right," Kamille said sarcastically. "How silly of me, not watching what I say around a fourteen year old boy. They're so easily peer pressured."

"Greyson is," Brianna replied. Kamille shrugged in agreement as Greyson played with her fingers.

"Am not," Greyson said unexpectedly. "I know exactly who I am."

"Oh yeah?" Kamille raised her eyebrows. "And who might that be?"

"I'm Greyson Michael Chance," he said clearly. "I'm a fourteen year old international pop-star who found fame while performing an acoustic cover of Lady Gaga's paparazzi in my seventh grade talent show at Cheyenne Middle School in Edmond Oklahoma. Despite the pressures of fame, I'm staying true to myself and what I believe in…Or that's what it says on Wikipedia, anyway."

Everybody laughed, even Cody.

Brianna yawned after a moment of silence.

"Greyson, what time is it?"

"Why would you ask him?" Cody asked, annoyed.

"Because he's got a freaky sense of time," Brianna replied.

"So you think he'd be a better boyfriend then me?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Brianna giggled. "Cody, baby, I think you need a nap."

"Maybe you're right," he yawned, snuggling into her.

"My pants are on fire…" Kamille added unexpectedly.

"They sure are," Greyson agreed, just as Brianna said "Yep" and Cody said "Okay."

They all yawned again, watching the light rain start to sprinkle the windows outside. Kamille's head was on Greyson's shoulder as he stroked her hair, and Cody and Brianna were cuddled up on the seat.

Soon enough, Kamille was breathing steadily, fast asleep. Then Greyson's head fell onto hers as he dropped to unconsciousness.

Cody leaned down and kissed Brianna on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Angel. I love you…"

But she had also fallen asleep, her hair fanned out across the interior of the seat. Cody felt the need to wake her up and repeat this, because he suddenly had the feeling something major was going to happen.

Should he wake her up to tell her? Why did it matter so much suddenly? He had a strange premonition of disaster, and he felt the overwhelming urge to protect the girl fast asleep beside him, as well as the two kids to his left.

"Just being silly," he muttered to himself. "Overtired."

He tried to shake the feeling of nerves and anticipation, similar to what he felt before going onstage, and put his arms around Brianna.

"I love you," he whispered again, even though he knew she wouldn't hear it. He needed to say it one more time.

He stared out the window as he thought about everything that came into his mind…Concerts, Brianna, swimming, Brianna, his friends back in Australia, Brianna.

"Oh my God!"

As he had been staring out the rain streaked window, he hadn't noticed what he was seeing. A car, headlights ablaze, was speeding out of control straight to the side of the car, straight at the backseat.

He had only a few seconds.

"Brianna, Kami, Greyson!" He shook them awake.

"Huh?" Brianna asked, sleepily. She found herself being forced to the side of the car by Cody as he attempted to shove them away from the speeding vehicle.

"NOOO!" Kamille screamed, seeing what was happening. A moving car was headed straight at Greyson, who was still asleep. "Greyson, wake up!"

But it was too late. The cars collided and everybody was flying through the air. Brianna felt pain in her head, and was alert of screaming. As she landed on the pavement, she felt cool rain sprinkling her as well as warm, sticky blood on her cheek, from a wound in her head.

She saw more blood on the pavement, and wasn't sure if it was her own or one of her friends. Police sirens were wailing in the distance.

Those were the last things she saw before she lost consciousness.


	27. Chapter 27

_Those were the last things she saw before she lost consciousness._

Brianna looked at the people around her, struggling to lift her head. It hurt like a thousand bees were stinging it. She saw Cody, who was also awake in his hospital clothes. Brianna must have been asleep for a while, because the ambulance must have dropped them off.

"Cody?" she murmured.

"Brianna, you're up!" He got out of bed, and gave her a hug, "Your head got hurt, that's why you are attached to that machine." On Brianna's wrists there was a tube connecting to a machine she forgot the name of. She would have to roll it around with her for the days she was there.

"Wait, where is Kami? And Greyson?"

"I'm not sure. We can go to the front desk and ask."

Brianna got up, revealing the same clothes she was wearing the night before. They walked through the door, and into the too clean smell of the hospital. Luckily, they were almost right across from the desk. The petite woman looked up at them expectantly.

"We're looking for Greyson Chance and Kamil-"

"In room 423, level five." The woman interrupted.

"Thank y-"

"You're welcome." She turned back to her computer, and typed what seemed random letters into it. Brianna wheeled her machine, which she had decided to name Mr. Sauce, into the elevator. Cody and Brianna's room was on the 3rd floor, room 276. Cody pressed the button, and Brianna started to ask questions.

"What if they can't remember us? What if they are dead? What if th-"

"Sweetie, I'm sure they'll be fine."

Music started to fill the elevator, distracting Brianna from her terrible thoughts. The elevator dinged, and they walked out of it. After a while, they saw room 423. Brianna raced to the door, dragging Mr. Sauce behind her. She waited for Cody, and grabbed his hand. She push the door open, and saw Greyson watching TV, his leg lifted up, his wrist also attached to the machine, and a huge cut across his face.

"Greyson!" Brianna shrieked while running up to his bed, "Are you OK?"

"Yup," he said calmly, "My leg just hurts every minute, or exactly fifty eight seconds." Brianna glanced at her cousin who was passed out at the moment. Greyson noticing her worry, he answered.

"She hasn't woken up ye- OWW!"

"What is it?"

"It's just my leg," he mumbled, "I told you it hurts."

"So Kamille hasn't woken up yet?"

"No, but she is supposed to wake up in 3, 2, 1..." Kamille let out a long a piercing scream, with her eyes wide open. When she stopped, she went back to sleep as if nothing happened.

"What. Was. That?" Brianna asked as quietly as she could.

"Don't worry, she does that every so often." Greyson said calmly. Brianna walked up to her cousin, and shook her

"KAMILLE!" Brianna shouted.

"What?" Kamille sat up in her bed, and looked scared, "I didn't do it! It's Greyson's fault!"

"What is Greyson's fault?" Brianna pondered. Kamille looked at Greyson, but he shook his head, and she answered.

"Nothing," she said, glancing at Greyson.

"Wha-"

"OWW!"

"-t is it?"

"Nothing!" Kamille shouted. Right on cue, a doctor walked into the room, and looked at them.

"You can leave now." He ripped the tubes out of their arms, Brianna squealing a bit and grabbing her bleeding hand, and Greyson almost fainting and having to have Kamille drag him into the elevator. Cody ripped off a little piece of the carpet and put it on the Brianna's cut.

"Attention, this is a code red lock down, this is not a drill," the intercom said, "The three intruders were last seen taking equipment off of people and telling them they can leave."

Greyson fainted immediately, and Kamille rushed to his aid. The elevator stopped moving, and the lights turned off. In the pitch black, Brianna grabbed Cody's arm, and pressed the help button.

"Hello?" A random voice said.

"We are stuck inside of the elevator, and one of us fain-." Cody started.

"All you have to do is grab the water from inside the little box in the bottom right corner and-" Brianna heard a scream, and heard a voice, much deeper speak.

"I'm gonna get you, Cody Simpson. Even if it takes this whole building to be dead."


	28. Chapter 28

"Wh-What was that?" Brianna asked, gripping Cody's arm. He slipped his other around her protectively, put looked shaken. "Cody, who was that?"

"I don't know," he answered.

"Guys, this isn't good," Kamille spoke from somewhere in the darkness. "I've seen this movie, and let's just say that the kids in the elevator don't make the sequel."

There was a thumping movement, and then a soft "ow".

"Greyson, you okay?" Brianna asked, trying to feel around for him. "Where are you?"

"I'm write here," Greyson said. "I think you're touching me…"

"This is you?" Brianna asked amused. She felt around a little more. "That's so weird…What is this?"

"Um…You don't want to know…"

Brianna gasped and moved back to Cody, who was shaking with nerves.

"Everything's going to be okay," Greyson assured Cody. "It's probably just a-OW! Fan trying to get your attention…"

"Maybe," Cody said doubtfully.

The intercom went off again.

"Attention! We have a code red lockdown! Three men are impersonating doctors and terrorizing patients. What they want is unknown, but two out of the three are armed. Repeat, lockdown!"

"Yeah, I doubt those are Cody Simpson fans," Brianna said. "Guys, what are we going to do?" Her hand was bleeding thicker and faster, and the piece of cloth Cody had given her barely mopped up any of the blood.

"Whoever these guys is, he's here for Simpson," Kamille said. "I say we leave him here and make a run for it."

"Absolutely not," Brianna said.

"Well, our phones are at the front office, we're locked in an elevator alone, and there are three men looking for us. I don't think this was an accident."

"But what could they…" Brianna began, wobbling a little on her heels. "What could th-they want?"

"Are you alright?"Cody asked, alarmed as she almost fell over.

"I don't think…dizzy," Brianna slurred. Before anybody could do anything, she toppled over. Cody caught her before she hit the ground pulled her over his shoulder. Her tank top slipped several inches, but nobody noticed.

"OW!"

"Okay, we need a plan," Kamille said, not the least bit concerned with Brianna fainting. "Greyson can't walk on his cast foot and Cody's holding Brianna so neither one of you can run very fast. That rules out escaping on foot."

"So what can we do?" Cody asked, annoyed at her bossiness. "Dress up as doctors?"

Kamille grinned.

"Really?" Cody groaned.

"OW! But first we need to get out of this elevator," Greyson said, practically.

"I know how to do that," Cody hoisted Brianna higher over his shoulder. With his free hand, he hit all the buttons at once. The dark elevator erupted in red light and a buzzer screeching so loud they couldn't hear each other.

"NOT SMART!" Greyson called. The elevator flew, falling to the ground as they all screamed.

The elevator crashed to the ground and they all fell to the ground, instantly becoming even more broken and bruised. They all stood except for Greyson, whose face was twisted in pain.

"Guys, my leg…" he whimpered.

"Just push through it, Grey," Cody said as Kamille helped him up. The elevator door opened, just a crack, and Cody wrenched a hole big enough for them to crawl through. They were in a dusty basement, the bottom floor.

Boxes and boxes of supplies lined the dusty concrete floor and at least a hundred pairs of green scrubs were covering the walls on multicolored hangers.

"We'll find everything in here," Cody said. "Here's a stretcher for me to wheel Brie, and one for Kami to wheel Greyson…"

"Here are some uniforms," Kamille said, digging through a box, her nose wrinkled. "Cody, you can wear be the nurse and I'll be the doctor."

"Yeah, that'll happen," Cody said, pulling a pair of scrubs and a doctor robe away from her before she could stop him. He shoved them on over his clothes, and Kamille did the same with a smaller sized version.

"Cody, there's a problem…"

"What is it?"

"I can see your face."

"Is this really the time?" Cody sighed. "Do you really have to call me ugly here and now?"

"Well, yeah," Kamille said. "Cody, you're ugly. But that's not what I meant. I mean if we run into any of those guys, they'll know who you are. You need this…"

She found a surgeon's mask that covered all the way from the top of his nose to the bottom of his chin. Also she found a green hairnet, and handed it to him. He sighed and pushed his golden hair into it.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yeah, I can't even tell who you are," Kamille said. "Could you wear that more often?"

"Very funny…"

"Accent," Kamille said. "Fix it."

"But Brianna loves my accent," Cody said. "Why should i-"

"OW!"

"Why should I change it?"

"Because, llama boy, they'll know who you are if we run into them and you have an accent."

"Fine, how's this? I'm American now."

"Sort of," Kamille shrugged. "I guess it's okay. Now they'll just think you're weird."

"We need to cover Brianna and Greyson," Cody said. He unrolled a white paper and laid it over Brianna's unconsoss body, and then another over Greyson's.

"Why do I need to be covered up?" Greyson asked.

"Because you're friends with Cody," Kamille explained. "And so is Brianna. They'll know who we are if they see you, so play dead."

"Okay," Greyson sighed, and he lay still as they wrapped him in paper and wheeled the stretcher.

"Where's the exit?" Cody mumbled.

"Third floor," Greyson mumbled from under the sheet. "OW! Can you tell me when we're going up stairs so my leg doesn't-"

"Stairs," Kamille hissed as they dragged the stretchers up flights of stairs. Greyson whimpered in pain, but was quiet all the way up. Brianna was jostled and nearly fell three or four times, but eventually they made it to the third floor.

"Shh…"

The hallway was bathed in soft red light, and there wasn't anybody in sight. Cody took the lead, carefully wheeling Brianna across the multiple hallways. Kamille was behind them, trying to shut Greyson up who continually said "ow".

They crept along, almost at the exit. But then it happened.

They heard a voice coming from the hallway next to them, the one they had just passed through. Apperently they had just made it.

"Took the IV out of the girl," the voice was saying. "She should be dead in the next hour or two…The other boy couldn't get far, he had a cast on his foot. And the little dark haired girl seemed fine, but not too sane. They should be still trapped in an elevator."

"But we should have someone guard the exit," the deep voice, the same one from the elevator spoke. "In case they manage to get out."

"But boss-"

"Look, do you want Simpson to escape?" he asked. "If we lose the kid, we can't kidnap him and force his parents to pay every last dime to get their precious kid back. Do you want to be out millions of dollars?"

"No, but-"

"Fine! Fine, nobody will guard the door, but if he gets out I'm taking this gun and blowing out yours and every single one of your family's brains with it…"

"Yes, boss."

Cody and Kamille exchanged a look. They couldn't believe their luck! They were going back to the elevator, leaving Cody and Kamille to escape. This was going to work!

"OW!"

Kamille kicked Greyson, but it was too late.

"What was that?" the deep voice asked.

"I don't know," a third voice, this one a woman came. "Let's go check it out."

Footsteps came and Kamille and Cody exchanged another look. But, again, it was too late.

"It's them!"


	29. Chapter 29

"It's them!"

Cody looked over at the two burly men, and then his girlfriend's stretcher. Had they said she was dying? He'd get her out of there if it was the last thing he did…And according to the circumstances, it could be.

"Cody Simpson," the biggest said. A bearded man who stank of cigarette smoke and sweat. "I've been looking for you a long time now."

Cody swallowed, his eyes darting back and forth, trying to figure out the best escape route.

"W-What do you want? Money? You can have it all, just leave her alone."

In his panic to get out alive, he grabbed the wrong stretcher and held tight; The one with Greyson in it, not Brianna. But he was too focused to notice.

"I don't think that's going to work. If we leave the girl, then we have another witness to worry about. Same with the other kids. We'll keep you alive, just not them. Because their parents don't have millions of dollars to give us if their kid is held hostage…"

Cody gathered all his energy left from the day and sprinted down the red hallway with the stretcher he thought held Brianna. He knew Kamille was smart and would either follow, or go the opposite way and meet him at the exit with Greyson's stretcher. He was stunned when he didn't hear footsteps in his pursuit.

He got to the exit and stepped outside. He looked back and saw nobody, but continued to run six more blocks. Why hadn't they followed him? Were Kamille and Greyson okay? His phone buzzed and he found a text from an unknown number.

**To Cody: If you call the cops, your girlfriend dies right away. Come to the warehouse on West Blvd. in 24 hours if you ever went to see her alive again. Have 50,ooo dollars. **

Wait, his girlfriend? Brianna was his girlfriend, and he had her safe and sound. Right? A gut wrenching thought struck him and he lift the sheet covering the stretcher with shaking fingers.

Under it was Greyson, not Brianna.

"Heeeey…" Greyson looked at him, equally confused. Cody stared at his phone, realizing Brianna and Kamille had been kidnapped.

He swore loudly, and handed the phone to Greyson.

After Greyson was done reading, his eye started to twitch, followed by the rest of his face and then his body. He turned to Cody.

"Why would you do nothing? How could you just run without helping them or even looking back?"

Suddenly, Greyson's arm shot out from the blanket and connected with Cody's face, a sickening thud echoing around the street. Cody stared at Greyson, eyes watering, in shock.

"Its-Not-My-Fault!" He screamed, hitting Greyson with each word. Suddenly, he stopped and sat on the ground as Greyson struggled to stand.

"You know what Brianna would do right now? She'd tell us to stop…" Cody buried his head in his hands, and his body shook with surpressed sobs.

"Kamille would laugh," Greyson said, sinking down next to him.

"We h-have to save them," Cody said, raggedly.

"I know."

"Do you think they'll die?"

"No," Greyson said at once. "No. Absolutely not."

"But what if they do, Greyson? What if they do? This is all my fault. If I had never gotten involved with Brianna right now, she and Kamille wouldn't be kidnapped. What do you think those guys will do to them?"

Greyson swallowed and laid his head on his knees, thinking.

"We need to do something right now," he said to Cody. "We can't just sit here on this street corner forever. Get up, Cody…We'll go home, get some food and sleep, and think of what to do."

Cody shook his head, refusing to move. Greyson sighed. He didn't want to do this, but he'd have to.

"Poor Brianna," Greyson said. "Kamille's strong and she can put up a fight, but not Brianna. The girl can barely run…So what do you think they're doing to her right now Cody? Those guys were pretty big and strong, and I seriously doubt that they're married. What if they force her to-"

Cody leapt up off the ground, and pushed Greyson aside.

"We need to help them."

(O0O)

Brianna and Kamille were sitting in A dingy, barely lit basement with ropes tied around their hands and tape over their mouths. Tears were streaming down Brianna's face silently. Kamille, however, looked downright angry.

How long had they been sitting here? Hours, at least…When they first came, Brianna's hand was stitched and bandaged by one of the men, just so she wouldn't die right away. He had assured her that if things went his way, they'd be seeing each other again.

Brianna had never been more terrified of a single person in her life.

They were both thinking the same thing. How would they get out of here?

A voice came from the stairs, and suddenly a figure emerged in the door. The woman kidnapper was there, the only one who didn't have a gun.

She had long matted red hair and empty brown eyes. She was too thin, looking like she hadn't eaten in at least a week. Her skin was ghostly pale and she had shadows underneath her eyes.

"Get up," her voice was raspy and authoritative. "Now."

Brianna complied the second the command escaped her lips, but Kamille stayed put.

"Get up," she repeated, striding over to Kamille and yanking her arm as hard as she possibly could. Kamille was forced to stand, and she glared at the woman. Brianna could just imagine the thoughts going through her mind.

"Now, I'm going to take the tape off of your mouths…Don't scream. If you do, I can guarantee it will be the last sound you make."

Brianna nodded, too terrified to be defiant Kamille also nodded curtly, because this woman seemed too violent, even for her. She reached over and tore the tape from both girls' mouths.

"Okay," she said, her voice cold and empty. "Make a video for your friends and beg them to come save you. Ready?"

Brianna nodded again, and Kamille spoke.

"Why should we?"

"Because if you don't I won't hesitate but to kill you."

"Okay…But what's the point?"

"The point is for you to look lost and scared and confused. Cody Simpson will pity you and it can guarantee we'll get 50,000. Then we can take him hostage and force his family to fork over millions more. Now say cheese."

She took an iphone from her pocket and turned on her camera. She spoke into it.

"Hello, Cody Simpson. Here's proof that your friends are still alive…for now."

She turned the camera to Brianna and Kamille and Kamille spoke.

"Hey Cody," she said calmly. "We're trapped down here in this basement and it's kind of cold. How're things with you? So make sure you feed Johnson…And Greyson. And…uh, yeah. That about covers it. Later, llama boy!"

Kamille knew what she was doing. If Cody wasn't too worried, he'd have an easier time thinking of a plan. So the calmer Kami was, the faster they'd be able to leave.

The woman shook her head, and turned the camera to Brianna. The brown haired girl wouldn't speak; she wouldn't even look at the camera.

"Talk," she hissed. "Tell him how miserable you are!"

Brianna shook her head, but then the woman set the camera down on a dusty shelf. She made sure she was in view when she walked over to Brianna and struck her in the fast. Her nails slashed along Brianna's cheek and under her eye, and then started oozing bright crimson blood. Brianna let out a cry of pain and fell to the floor.

"Are you going to talk now, girl?"

"Cody," Brianna said, her voice cracking as tears flew down her face. "No matter what happens, it's not your fault. I miss you and I-I love you so much."

The redhead kicked Brianna's sides and she squeaked in hurt. "Tell him how much you need him."

Brianna shook her head, and received another blow to the stomach.

"I'm so sorry, Cody," she whispered. "Please help me."

"One more for luck," the woman laughed cruelly. She addressed the camera. "Are you seing this, Simpson? If you don't have the money, much worse will happen."

She kicked Brianna again with the edge of her boot, and she flew across the room before crashing into a pile of boxes and falling to the ground, whimpering and shaking.

The camera shut off, and the evil person pressed a few buttons.

"And send…"

(OoO)

"Talk! Tell him how miserable you are!"

Cody and Greyson watched the video sent to them. The red haired lady scratched Brianna's cheek, and she bled. They continued to watch as Brianna was abused and finally, she cracked and begged for help.

"We need to go now," Cody said, pacing the floor. "Greyson, we need to go get her and Kamille."

Greyson was sitting on the couch, poring over a map of the warehouse he had somehow found online. They had come home nearly six hours ago, and eaten their way through four entire boxes of pizza. Then they had fallen asleep for a little bit, and then started planning a way to get the girls back.

"We need a plan…" Greyson pondered over the map. "How about I call my parents?"

"No," Cody snapped. "If you call your parents, they'll call the police and Brianna and Kamille will die. Is that what you want Greyson? Do you want Kamille to die?"

"N-no," Greyson said. "Geez…Just a suggestion."

"Well it wasn't a good one."

They sat in silence awhile longer.


	30. Chapter 30

The woman walked from the room, her red hair flailing behind her, getting even more tangled. Brianna shook with sobs in the corner.

"What did I do?" she whispered, hugging her legs. Kamille walked over to her, and wrapped her tied arms around the shaking girl. The blood on Brianna's face dripped on to her own hair, sticking it together. Brianna's wails slowly faded, along with the light from the tiny window at the top of the room. All Brie wanted was to be back at Greyson's house, with Cody. She wondered where Cody was, if he had just given up. She didn't think he was that heartless; he must be trying to get them out. The door opened a crack, not enough to see who it was, but a tray slid in the room. In it held 2 cups of tasteless, cold soup and 2 small, stale pieces of bread.

"Wow, this place is like jail," Kamille commented, standing up to get the "food".

Brianna reluctantly got up and followed her cousin towards the door. She took the gray cup cup off of the gray tray, and put it on the gray box to eat. As Kami's spoon clattered to the ground, Brie took her first bite. At first it tasted like water with chunks. Not that bad, until the soup slowly turned to tasting like vomit. Brianna pushed the "soup" away, turning to the bread.

"They thought we were gonna eat that?" the 13 year old asked, breaking the silence.

"And puke it up after," Kamille explained, "They want us to be even more desperate."

As Brianna took her first bite of the bread, the door creeped open, reveling the biggest man.

"Get off the floor!" He roared, "It's been almost 24 hours!" The stink of his metallic breath filled the room. Both of them got up, and he dragged them out the locked door.

"They'll be here soon," he mumbled to the other man. He left, and they waited about 3 minutes. Finally the boys came into view, Cody holding a bag full of money and Greyson holding a golf club. They walked closer, and the man called his allies to come. They automatically ran through, as if the two were just waiting there the entire time.

"Give us the money first," the woman yelled. Cody ran towards the kidnappers and threw the money at them.

"You can hug and that, but we're gonna count this before you leave."

Brianna ran from the building at Cody, and he picked her up and spun her around. They kissed over, and over, and over...

Greyson walked to Kami, and hugged her. After a minute, she hugged him back.

-3hourslater-

All four of them had fallen asleep. Cody and Brianna were laying down, Cody's arm around her. Kamille and Greyson were leaning against the building, Kami's head on Greyson's shoulder.

"Wake up!" The woman demanded. Brianna woke up, and pulled Cody to his feet. She kicked Kamille softly, and her eyes opened. Greyson got himself awake, but stayed sitting with Kami.

"Girls, get back," she ordered. Both girls stepped back.

"You brought $49100. You forgot $900."

"Don't worry, llama boy isn't that dumb," Kamille said. The woman's hand flew towards Kamille, but she ducked and tripped her.

The men didn't seem to notice.

"We're keeping the girls til you give us the rest," the bigger man yelled, moving in front of the girls, "Actually, no. We're killing them."

Brianna gasped, and clutched her cousin's hand. Kamille closed her eyes, and took a long breath. That's when Greyson brought them all back into reality.

"NEVER!" He screamed, tackling the smaller guy. Cody followed him, pushing the man multiple times. The other one tried to pry Greyson off, but Kamille ran up and punched him from behind. Greyson was knocked off the back, and the weaker one put Cody in a headlock. Kamille knocked the gun out of the stronger one's hand, but he pushed her down, causing her to lose consciousness. Brianna caught the gun, and looked at the people around her. Her four allies were trapped; Cody being strangled, Greyson laying on the ground randomly and Kami slumped against the car the girls arrived in.

"Let him go!" Brianna shrieked. She threw the gun at him, not shooting him because she didn't want to -EAT- someone. It hit him square in the face, and he dropped Cody's hand. Greyson hauled Kami towards the couple with his other hand holding the sack of money, and they ran into the direction where the two boys came from. They didn't stop until they reached Greyson's house, panting and sweating. Kamille was still unconscious, after first being dragged, then carried, then wheeled in a little wagon they borrowed from a boy.

Long story.

"Finally," Brianna choked, entering the house. When she looked through the door, she screamed in fright.


	31. Chapter 31

**Briannaismyrealname: Yes, we all believe you.**

Johnson was hanging from the stairway, hissing.

Brianna's scream seemed to draw Kamille back to consciousness, and she sat up and rubbed her head.

"Oh, hey Johnson," she said, softly as she stood up. Greyson put his arm around her, stabilizing her.

"I'm so glad to have you back, babe," Cody put his arms around Brianna, and pulled her close, but she broke away. He looked at her, confused.

"I feel yucky."

She didn't explain, just stared at Cody with her eyes wide and as childish looking as they ever got.

"I'm going to go take a shower."

"Whatever you need," Cody replied sweetly. He kissed Brianna's cheek and she walked up the stairs followed by Kamille.

Greyson flopped down on the couch, and Cody sat next to him.

"Good one, man," Cody congratulated him. "You tackled that guy pretty hard…"

"Yeah, you were good too," Greyson said. "Hey, want some candy?"

"Sure…"

Greyson handed Cody a handful of skittles, and Cody popped them into his mouth as Greyson ate a handful himself.

"I didn't know anybody went shopping," Cody said as he chewed.

"Nobody did yet…We'll have to go soon."

"Then where'd you get these skittles?" Cody asked, as he ate another handful.

"Found 'em."

Cody froze.

"May I ask where?"

"On the street on our way home."

Cody spat his mouthful in the trashcan, and ran to the kitchen where Greyson could hear him spraying his mouth out in the sink.

"I don't get it," Greyson said blankly, as Cody walked back into the room, trying to see his tongue by sticking it as far out as he could.

"Greyson, go wash your mouth out," Cody said, and Greyson obeyed. Then he joined Cody on the couch, and they both examined their tongues.

"What was wrong with them?"

"It's not good to eat things you find in the str-Oh, never mind…" Cody sounded impatient. "I don't understand. Sometimes you're so mature and then other times…"

"I find it an attractive trait," Greyson said to Cody. "If girls think you can't take care of yourself, they'll take care of you…And that's fun. It's all a game, Cody…"

"You. Are. A. Genius. Except that doesn't explain why you fed me street Skittles?"

"I like candy," was all Greyson said.

"And now I'm taking back my genius comment."

"You don't think we'll throw up, do you?" Greyson asked. Brianna bounced down the stairs, and saw the two boys sitting on the couch, mouths wide open trying to stare at their tongues.

"Don't you two look intelligent," she said, cheerfully. Her wet hair was tied into a long side ponytail, and she was hello kitty shorts and a pink baby doll tank top. "Why are you staring at your tongues?"

"No reason," Cody said, and they both returned to normal. "Come sit…"

Brianna walked over and attempted to sit between Cody and Greyson, but was immediately pulled on to Cody's lap.

"I missed you so bad when you were gone," he whispered, brushing his lips along her neck. She shivered happily, and threw her arms around his neck. They started to kiss, and Greyson looked on with mild interest.

Soon, Cody pulled away and Brianna leaned into him.

"Oh…" Greyson said, suddenly. He leaned over and grabbed his stomach in pain. "I don't feel so good…"

"What's wrong?" Brianna asked in alarm as Kamille came down the stairs, towel drying her hair.

"My stomach…"

"Now that you mention it," Cody said, grabbing his stomach too. "My stomach hurts too."

"Girl cramps?" Kamille asked.

They all ignored her.

"I think I'm going to throw up," Greyson said, standing up and running to the bathroom.

"Same," Cody said, standing up and nearly running Greyson over in his haste to get to the bathroom first.

"Oh my God," Brianna said, running into the kitchen. She took the hose connected to the sink and sprayed it into her mouth.

"Why are you doing that?" Kamille asked with amusement, following Brianna.

"Because-I-just-kissed-Cody," she said between mouthfuls of water. "And I don't want to get sick."

"Oh…Let me help!" Kamille took the spray hose out of Brianna's hands and sprayed it all over her until she was dripping wet from head to foot.

"Thanks, Kami."

"Anytime."

Brianna sighed, and went upstairs to change into a pair of yoga pants and gray Hunger Games tank top. (StrawberryAngel wants one of these sooo bad!) She stared at the calendar on the wall, and realized with a start that it was August twelfth. She and Kamille's flight back home was scheduled August fourteenth.

She had four more days with Cody and Greyson? And that was it?

She walked out of the room, intent on telling Cody, but then remembered Cody was sick. She walked to the bathroom where she had seen him run to, and sure enough he was there.

He flushed the toilet, and Brianna assumed that he had thrown up. She filled a paper vup with water silently and handed it to him.

"Thank you," he said, weakly. He rinsed his mouth out, then threw it away.

"What happened anyway?" Brianna asked. "Is it a flu or something?"

"No, food poisoning," Cody said. "Greyson found some Skittles on the street, and his remarkable number of brain cells told him it would be a good idea to pick them up and eat them."

"Oh Greyson," Brianna sighed. "Why don't you go change and then come back down to the couch? I'll take care of you."

Cody, who was still wearing the dirt covered clothes he had fought Brianna and Kamille's captors with, walked up to the room he used, and Brianna walked out to the hallway and then the other bathroom, searching for Greyson.

"Oh there you are," she said to Greyson. He was lying on the bathroom floor, looking almost dead. "Up!"

She grabbed him under the arms and heaved him to a sitting position.

"Don't eat street Skittles," he said, taking Brianna's hand. "Just don't do it!"

"I…won't…"

Greyson's eyes were wide and he looked insane.

"Seriously! THEY'RE EVIL!"

"Okay, Grey," she laughed. "Let go…You're going to be fine."

Greyson sank back to the ground.

"Go change," Brianna said. "And then come down to the living room, kay?"

"I'm too tired…"

"Please? For me?"

"Y'know," Greyson said. "Just because you go "Please? For me?" Doesn't mean everyone is going to do what you say."

"Please? For me?"

"…okay."

Greyson stood up and walked upstairs, leaving Brianna to go back to the living room. Kamille was there, shutting Johnson in his cage.

"Are they sick?"

"Uh, yeah. You're boyfriend decided he'd eat some Skittles he found on the street."

Kamille sighed.

"Yeah, we shouldn't have let him watch Elf."

Brianna laughed, but then her laughter trailed off, and she looked upset.

"What's wrong?"

"Kamille, you know we're leaving in two days, right?"

"What?"

But it wasn't Kamille who spoke. There were two voices at the stairs. Brianna and Kamille turned around, to see Greyson and Cody standing there.


	32. Chapter 32

"You're... you're leaving me? With Greyson? Why?" Cody looked in disbelief at Brianna, his Brianna.

"It's not my choice! I have school!"

Cody trudged down the stairs, much faster than sitting down and sliding down the stairs, like how Greyson was.

"So? I stayed when my family went to Australia! Greyson stayed when his family went to Ohio!"

"Oklahoma," Greyson corrected, almost at the middle of the stairs. Cody gave him a death glare, turning around.

"Not that it matters," Greyson whispered, " Brianna, I think he's mad at you."

"Greyson!" Cody steamed, "Do you want not only your best friend, but your girlfriend to leave forever and never return? Why aren't you backing me up here?"

"They're leaving forever? You guys are gonna leave me?" Greyson stopped on the stair he was on, the third to last, and sprawled across it. With the sudden movement, he rolled down the rest of it.

"Greyson, you aren't a slinky," Brianna reminded him, hoping to get off topic.

"After we got close to you, and everything? I... I... love you..." Cody broke down on the floor, crying.

"Hey Brianna, this is like the time you threw a hairbrush at the-" Greyson started.

"Shh!" Brianna blushed.

"Why? I just wanted to tell-" Brianna looked quickly at Kamille and Cody, and Greyson understood.

"Somebody's a baby," Kamille commented, watching the entire thing play out.

"I should have gone to Australia!" Cody wailed.

"An Australian crab spider kills itself so it's baby can eat its body." Greyson looked around at the others, not thinking that they didn't know that.

"Spiders? That's the second worse thing, after leeches," Brianna said, desperate to get her leaving off of Cody's mind.

"Actually, your girlfriend leaving you is worse," Cody mumbled.

"Leech? A leech is a worm that feeds on blood. It pierces it's victims skin, and fill itself with 3 to 4 times it's own body weight, and will not feed again for months," Kamille smirked, watching the others turn in disgust happily.

"It's okay," Brianna squatted down, and hugged her boyfriend tightly.

"Here comes the sun

Here comes the sun, and I say

It's all right," Cody sang, a bit shaky but still amazing. Brianna cuddled him, tearing up at the love and magic.

"Little darling, it'll be a long cold lonely winter

Little darling, it'll feels like years since you've been there."

"If we keep listening to him sing, can somebody slam my head in a car door?" Kamille asked quietly, watching the others turn and look at her..

"Yes, I would love that," Cody stopped singing, and smiled evilly at her. She studied him for a second, then punched him, causing him to lay flat on the ground.

"KAMILLE!" Brianna screeched, looking at her angrily, her eyes quickly clearing up.

"Hey!"

"Why did you do that?"

"I don't like him."

"That's not a good reason!" Brianna ran in the direction of the kitchen, stumbling over Cody. She came back to Greyson trying to get Kami to play patty cake.

"Please? I-"

"NO!"

Brianna brought the ice pack to Kamille, and hit her in the head.

"COLD!" Kamille screeched, retreating behind Greyson.

"That's what you get!"

"For waking up in Vegas!" Greyson added, smiling like he was smart. Brianna, holding the cold bag, walked to Cody, and laid it on his forehead.

"We could have a long distance relationship... You know, Skype, and texting," Brianna played with his hair, twirling it through her purple polished fingers.

"OK, but you have to Skype me every night at... 7." Cody remembered a different relationship with a girl named Shannon. They dated for 3 months, then Cody went on a world tour. He told her to Skype every night, but she never did. He skyped her, but she never picked up. When he got back, he went straight to her house. He was gone for 6 months, and when he saw her, she was 6 months pregnant. That happened 1 week before he met Brianna. He didn't want to lose her too...

"I promise. I'll do that the second I get to the airplane." Brianna knew she wouldn't break that promise, because she will love Cody forever and always.

"Well, you have 2 days... Better start packing!


	33. Chapter 33

"Brianna, here's your Cody Simpson poster, your perfume, your pink tank top, your lip gloss, your nail polish, your iPod, three of your bracelets, some of your mascara and a pair of your tights…"

Brianna gaped at Greyson as he dumped an armload of stuff onto her lap. She and Kamille were packing up their stuff, the night before they would leave. Greyson came down with half of Brianna's stuff, seeming to have pulled it out of nowhere.

"Greyson?" Brianna asked, sorting through the pile. "Where'd you get all this? I didn't even take these bracelets or this nail polish out of my bag…"

"Don't worry about it," Greyson smiled patting her on the head.

"Okay…But this isn't my tank top…"

"Oh sorry, it's mine," Greyson said.

"Grey, its bright pink."

"I never said I was planning on wearing it, silly," Greyson laughed. He walked over to Kamille and watched as she threw things into her bag.

"Kamille?" Cody asked who was also watching the girls pack.

"Yes, llama?"

"Why do you have three knives in your bag and how did you get it through the airport?"

"Um…Let's just say I'm pretty sure that if a terrorist puts their mind to it, they could get almost anything on a plane."

"Brianna?" Cody asked, standing up. He made his way over to her. "Is Kamille a terrorist?"

"Yes," Brianna, Kamille, and Greyson answered simultaneously.

"Oh…well thanks for clearing that up," Cody said.

"It's getting late," Greyson said. "Maybe we should go to sleep."

"Yeah, we're pretty much done," Brianna agreed. "And I'm tired…"

"No!" Cody grabbed her hand.

"Why not?"

"Because we only have sixteen hours until your plane leaves tomorrow, and you're not spending eight of them asleep…"

"Actually they have sixteen hours, forty-three minutes and twelve seconds until their plane leaves," Greyson piped in.

"Quiet you," Cody snapped.

Greyson looked ashamed.

"But Cody, I'm so tired…" Brianna leaned on him and he wrapped his arms around her, and then kissed her forehead.

"Then have coffee," Cody suggested.

"NO!" Kamille said, randomly.

Cody looked at her in surprise.

"No?"

"No. You don't want to see this weirdo on coffee. I don't let her have it because it makes her jittery and rambunctious, and it's not good. So no coffee for you, Brianna…" Kamille said.

"_You _won't let her?" Cody asked. "If anyone is not going to let her have coffee? It's going to be her boyfriend. So Brianna, you can't have coffee but it's not because Kamille said so it's because I say so."

"No, I think I should be allowed to say if she has coffee," Greyson added unexpectedly. "Because I'm her best friend…"

Brianna was standing their blankly, watching as they all decided what she could and couldn't drink.

"How about I decide?" Brianna asked. "Because it's my body?"

"No it's not," Greyson argued.

"Um, yeah, it kinda is…"

"Nope."

"Okay, then whose is it?"

"Yours," Greyson said as though it was obvious. "Duh…I mean, God. Get with it Brie…"

"Okay…I'm going to get some coffee. I'll be right back."

Brianna ran downstairs.

"So, Greyson, are you doing anything in-" Began Cody.

"Cody, no need for awkward conversation. I'm sure she'll be right back…"

"Right," Cody said, with embarrassment.

Kamille started to laugh at nothing, and didn't stop until Brianna came back ten minutes later.

"So what'd I miss?" Brianna asked brightly, now holding a cup of coffee as big as her head from the convenient store across the street.

"That's the biggest cup of coffee I've ever seen," Cody said. "Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Yeah," Brianna said. "It's all good. Let's just sit down, relax, and enjoy the rest of the night."

"Potato," agreed Kamille.

"Okay," Greyson replied.

"Sounds good to me," Cody said.

They trooped down to the living room, and Cody and Brianna sat on one couch, Kamille and Greyson sat on the other. Cody put Finding Nemo in and they all sat down to relax.

*20 Minutes Later*

"Oh my God! I love, love, love, love, love this song!" Brianna cheered, jumping up and down on the couch. Her hair was coming out of its ponytail, and she was moving faster than even humanly possible. "Cody, don't you love this song? Oh my God I love this song! Ahahahaha!"

Cody sat, his face buried in his hands as Brianna jumped all around him, screaming about the song a random car had blaring as it drove by.

Greyson was immersed in Finding Nemo, and Kamille was staring at Brianna with faint amusement as she sharpened a pair of scissors she had found.

"Didn't I warn you?" she asked Cody.

"Oh shut up," Cody said, miserably. "I can get her to stop anytime I want."

"Whee!" Brianna said, jumping off the couch and landing on Greyson, who was lying on his stomach as he watched Finding Nemo.

"Brianna, be a little quieter," Greyson said, reaching behind him without looking. He pat her arm distractedly, and she laughed some more insanely.

"Greyson why do you like this movie? Huh, Greyson? Why Greyson, why Greyson, why?"

"Because," Greyson said, his big brown eyes never leaving the screen.

Brianna jumped up and walked around on Greyson's back for a few minutes. He didn't seem to notice. After a while, Brianna jumped off and ran to Cody.

"Oh my gosh, you're Cody Simpson," she laughed, feeling his face randomly. "I love Cody Simpson! Oh my God! Cody? Cody? Cody? Cody? Cody?"

Cody sighed.

"Yes, Brie?"

"…Hi! Ahahahahhahaha!"

Brianna ran around in circles for a little while, singing any song that came into her mind extremely off key.

"Lesson learned," Cody called to Kamille. "You were right. How do I get her to stop?"

"Ropes and duct tape usually works," Kamille called back.

"She's my girlfriend!"

"I had a pet goldfish once."

"So?"

"Oh! I thought we were saying things that didn't matter…"

Cody sighed, and stood up, preparing to force Brianna off her caffeine rush. He took hold of her shoulders, and looked into her eyes. He raised his eyebrows as he stared at her.

"Baby…Baby…Baby, stop."

"Ahahahahah!" Brianna laughed, her collarbones vibrating under Cody's hands, and he pressed down on her shoulders willing her to stop shaking.

"Guys, I can't hear my movie," Greyson called.

"Brianna, stop being crazy!"

"Crazy?" Brianna began, still laughing insanely. "Once I was crazy. They locked me in a room to die. Die? I don't want to die! The mice will get me! Mice? I hate mice, they drive me crazy. Crazy? Once I was crazy. They locked me in a room to die. Die? I don't want to die! The mice will get me! Mice? I hate mice, they drive me crazy. Crazy?"

"Okay, that's enough!" Greyson called. He stood up and made his way over to Brianna and gripper her tightly. He steered her back to the ground in front of the TV and forced her to the floor, where she sat on his back and clasped his hands together.

"We're watching a movie," Greyson said as Brianna continued to vibrate. "So quiet your face."

Brianna's words turned to silence gradually, until she was just sitting there and staring at the screen.

"Swim turtle," Brianna finally said, and then she fell asleep.

"Greyson, would you kindly remove yourself from on top of my girlfriend?" Cody asked.

"Hah, that sounds so wrong," snickered Kamille. Cody lifted Brianna onto the couch, and she stirred a little, then continued to sleep. Cody sighed for about the hundredth time that night. Things were not going his way.

"Goodnight, guys…"

*The Next Day*

"Okay, so you need to write and call and text and tweet and Skype and anything that you can possibly think of to get information to me," Greyson was saying. "I want to hear from you at least once a day."

"Same," said Cody. "I'll miss you both, even you Kamille."

"I won't miss you," she replied. "Heck, I'm going to have an anti-Cody Simpson party the second I get home with balloons, cake, everything."

"Oh, come on," Cody said, putting his arm around the little girl who had become almost like an annoying little sister. "Won't you even miss me a little?"

Kamille looked up at him, and shrugged his arm off.

"Fine," she mumbled. "Maybe just a little…"

Cody grinned, and walked up to Brianna, satisfied.

"I'm going to give you tickets to every single one of my shows," Cody said to his girlfriend. "And if I don't see you there, I'll tickle you the second we get together again."

"Kay," Brianna giggled.

They were at the airport, waiting for Brianna's and Kamille's flight back home. They had all their luggage. Cody's eyes looked misty, Brianna was clearly holding in tears, Kamille seemed to be in physical pain (which meant she was trying not to cry) but no one looked more upset than Greyson.

"I d-don't want you to leave," he cried, hugging Kamille. "I'll miss you."

She awkwardly patted his back.

"I'll miss you too, Grey…"

"And what about our Cody and Brianna research? How will we continue?"

"We can't," Kamille choked, tearing up for what was probably the first time in her life.

"I'll miss you Brianna," Greyson said, over Kamille's shoulder. "Come here…"

Brianna and Cody joined the group hug, as they all cried. A few people from nearby looked over in alarm.

"Flight 239 to Boston," a voice called over the speaker. "239 to Boston, now calling passengers!"

"That's us," Brianna sniffed. "C'mon, Kami…"

Kamille pulled away after one last hug from Greyson and joined Brianna.

"Wait," Cody said, walking up to Brianna. He pressed his lips to hers for a moment. "Goodbye, Baby…"

"NO!" Greyson screamed, barreling towards the girls. He slid onto his butt and then held their feet like a child to its mother.

"Greyson," Cody said firmly. "Up…"

"I'll miss you," Greyson said as Cody dragged him away. His lower lip trembled, and his eyes filled with even more tears. "Goodbye, Kamille. Goodbye, Brianna…"

"Goodbye…" Brianna whispered.

"Later," Kamille called.

They walked a little further, and turned around for a look at Cody and Greyson. A tear dripped down Cody's cheek, and he held up fingers to Brianna.

"One," whispered Brianna, reading them as he held them up. "Four…Three…"

Kamille let out a weak chuckle.

"What do you know, Brie? Your dream came true…"

Brianna laughed.

"It hurts so bad going home."

"I know," Kamille muttered. "Believe me, I know…"

They turned around again, for one last final look at Cody and Greyson. They both gave them waves, and then the girls turned around again and continued to walk.

"Goodbye, California," Kamille said softly.

And then they boarded their plane.

**Note: Hey guys! So this is all over, but we're doing a sequel eventually! Please give a final review, 143! **


End file.
